Jealous Boy
by FangandIggyRule
Summary: Ren and Iggy, two children of Eros, are cruising life, hooking people up, and waiting until they become twenty-one to become gods. When Iggy's jealousy puts Ren in danger, can Ren get out alive?
1. Jealous Boy Book 1

Hey, everyone. This is FangandIggyRule. I hope someone likes this story. Well, here it is. The Wrong Arrow. 

Oh, just so you know Max and Fang and basically everyone else is all human. Also Iggy is somewhat OOC.

Iggy and my OC character aren't exactly human….

I don't own Maximum Ride. I would be superrich and have made a much better ending to Angel.

Ren and Iggy each put an earbud in their ear, and leaned against a tree in the schoolyard. They were observing the three new kids coming into the school building. There were two guys and one girl, all their age. The girl had tan skin, brown hair, with blond streaks in it, and a thin, toned body. One of the guys had raven-black hair with bangs covering one of his eyes, olive tinted skin, and a black t-shirt and jeans. He looks Goth-like, but looks can be deceiving, thought Ren.

Finally she turned her attention to the other guy. He had short, chocolate-brown hair cut just above his ears, pale white skin that shined in the sunlight, and a lean, toned body, that was defined by his t-shirt. He's hot. I hope he's in my class. If so, hope he's not a jerk, She thought. Then, the bell rang, and Iggy and Ren momentarily forgot about the new kids coming in. They scrambled to get their stuff together, and rushed to get to class.

**-SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME PAGE BREAK!-**

With seconds to spare, Ren and Iggy rushed to the back of the class, and plopped into chair. A minute after, the teacher entered the room, and the new kids were trailing after her.

"Class, these are the new kids. Make sure you treat them well. This is Max" she said, pointing to the girl. "This is Fang" she told us, pointing to the seemed Goth.

"And this one's Will" she pointed to the cute brown-haired boy.

"Will, go and sit in the seat next to Erene. Erene, Raise your hand so he knows who you are. Max and Fang, go sit in front of..."

"It's Ren, Ms. Smith" Ren interrupts. "NOT Erene."

"Max and Fang, go sit in front of James," Ms. Smith kept going, ignoring what Ren had just said.

Iggy's eyes flashed, because he hated his real name. He gripped Ren's hand and squeezed really tight, so he wouldn't jump out of his seat and yell at her. Ms. Smith always calls kids by their birth names, disregarding the kids' feelings on the matter. Since Ren and Iggy were such close friends, they had a system where if one of them was angry or wanted to punch someone or wanted to start yelling, they would take the other's hand and squeeze as hard as they could. This had saved both of them from getting in trouble many times beforehand.

Ren's hand was getting crushed by Iggy's, but didn't ask him to let go. She had done similar damage to Iggy's hand on many occasions.

Will's POV. (Sometimes I'll put these for important times in the story, but the story is mostly in third person POV.)

This new school seems to suck, I thought, as me, Max and Fang (we introduced ourselves in the principal's office) followed the teacher to the classroom. She called on a girl named Erene, I mean Ren, and I made my way over to my new seat. As I stared at my new seatmate, I felt my heart do a little jump, and 'pang' a little. Holy crap, I thought, I think I'm in love.

Third Person POV (I'll do this just for the first chapter. Otherwise, the POV will immediately switch back to Third person POV.)

Will took a seat at his desk. He stared at Iggy's hand that was gripping Ren's. He was getting jealous, and was about to rip their hands apart, until Ren whispered to Iggy:

"Iggy, let go of my hand please. You're squeezing the life out of my hand. It's starting to really look white."

Iggy reluctantly let go of her hand, as it seemed to Will. He noticed Iggy's gaze linger on Ren and her hand a little _too _long for him to be just her friend. Will concluded that Iggy must also like her, but she must not have noticed. Will started to get jealous of Iggy, so he started up a whispered conversation with Ren. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the signs of Iggy getting jealous. The narrowed eyes, the clenched hand, the straightening posture. Will felt somewhat happy to be commanding Ren's attention, even for awhile.

The first chapter is finally done! I will give virtual plushies and cookies to everyone who reviews! Thanks you whoever reads and reviews this. I thank you SOOO much. Will explain all in the next chapter.

FangandIggyRule


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is FangandIggyRule again.

I would like to thank **PartyLikeAMutant **for reviewing. She gets virtual cookies (whatever flavor she wants), a virtual plushie (whatever kind she likes), and the satisfaction of being the FIRST and ONLY reviewer.

So I dedicate this chapter to **PartyLikeAMutant** for her awesomeness.

Sorry about the lines in the first chapter. For some reason, they didn't come out. I'm trying to fix that. I'll get on with the story now.

I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Lucky bastard.

All I own is Ren and Will. *Sigh.* I wish I was sometimes James Patterson. Not all the time, since I'm really lazy.

It was 4th period Basic Biology, and Max and Fang were arguing with each other - _again_. Ever since first period English, when Fang bumped into Max by accident, they haven't stopped arguing since. After that, many little things happened, and they'd both blow up and have a huge argument, over nothing. Ren and Iggy have had enough, since they were always put close or next to the quarrelling pair. Ren leaned towards Iggy, and whispered to him.

"We have to fix this, or we'll be listening to this for the rest of high school. If they'd stop arguing with each other, they'd realize they're perfect for each other. Grab your bow and arrows and meet me in the park after school. I heard Fang has a date with this girl named Lissa, and they're going to the park. Operation Fall In Love will commence. We'll get them together, and they'll stop being so annoying."

**_ THE PAGE BREAK SAYS "NYEH."_ **

**Narrator POV** (just for explanation purposes)

Ren and Iggy aren't exactly normal kids. They look normal, like humans, and can blend in really well. But they have some differences to humans. They have wings, and can fly. They have pointy ears, which they hide behind their long hair. And they're also children of a god. Eros, to be exact. As children of a Greek love god, they inherited some things. Like two bows and a bunch of arrows, and a couple of vials of an antidote to the arrow's effects. The arrows can make people fall in love or make someone hate someone else (they also turn invisible and dissolve and return to their quivers), and the antidote makes the arrow's effect disappear, and the person who drank it would go back to normal. Since there are two kinds of arrows, Ren and Iggy split them. Ren holds all the love arrows, and Iggy holds all the hate arrows. Also their wings grow and shrink into a large, intricate tattoo. But other than that, they're still pretty normal. They like things normal high school kids like, such as video games, TV, and sports. They're also mortal until their 21st birthday. Ren and Iggy have to stay alive and not reveal themselves to anyone, or they'll lose their powers, and not be able to become gods. So their dad enrolled them in school, gave them to foster parents who live across the street from each other, so they wouldn't be separated, taught them how to shoot a bow and arrow well, and taught them how to act like normal kids. Oh I almost forgot. They aren't related to each other at all. Their dad's DNA doesn't count. They're really close best friends, though.

**_DUKE DEVLIN OWNS THIS PAGE BREAK AND IS BRINGING SEXY BACK._**

(Where did he come from? IDK, so we'll all ignore that and get back to the story. )

Iggy and Ren were both up in a huge tree that was big enough to hide the both of them, observing Fang on his date with his date, Lissa. They both had their arrows with them. Their plan is to shoot Ren's arrows at Fang's dates when a hot guy passes by, (when the girls would look at the hot guy) and the girl would instantly love the hot guy and run after him. Fang would get furious and find a new date. Once Fang got "rejected" at least twice, step two of their plan would commence. They would convince Max and Fang to go on a date with each other, which would take a lot of time. (Ren would convince Max, and Iggy would convince Fang.) Then on their date, they would shoot a love arrow into both of them, and they'd love each other.

At this moment, Lissa was making googly-eyes at Fang, but he didn't seem to notice or care. As a hot guy passed down the road (Ren had convinced Sam (that's his name) to go down that particular path.) Lissa's eyes left Fang for a minute.

"Ready to shoot, Iggy?"

"On the count of three."

"One"

"Two."

"THREE!"

Their bows made a barely perceptible twang sound, as their arrows were shot from their bows, and easily found their targets. Lissa ran after Sam, and Fang was left behind, his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT THE HELL LISSA?" Fang screamed at her retreating backside.

"Later Fang. Sam's soooo much hotter than you. Bye."

Ren and Iggy were high-fiving each other, and were congratulating each other on a job well done, until Ren's cell phone went off. Fang went to investigate.

"Oh crap. What are we going to do? Fang's raging mad, and we're up here with our bows and arrows, and he's just started climbing the tree." Iggy whispered.

"Quickly put the bows and arrows inside our backpacks. Take out Dark Angel (the book they're reading together) and lie down. I'm going to take this call. Hurry. Fang will see us in a minute."

Fang kept climbing the tree until he reached the top of the tree. He was surprised to find Ren talking on her cell phone, and Iggy reading a book. He decided to ask his questions directly.

"Were you guys spying on me?"

The two of the chorused a "No."

"We come to the park all the time. Why would you assume we were spying on you? We have much better things to do than spy on you, like reading and climbing trees." Iggy replied.

"So why did you pick a tree practically right next to where I was taking my date to?"

"We came here RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL. Before you or anyone else showed up. Leave us alone, so we can get back to what we were doing. See you tomorrow morning."

Fang sighed and reluctantly climbed down the tree. Iggy and Ren made him suspicious, but he had no proof, except his own intuition. Anyway, he was angry at Lissa, not them. His feet touched the ground, and he slowly walked home, his thoughts in a jumble. Why had Lissa dumped him like that, without any feeling?

**_SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME MEGA ULTRA CHOCOLATELY-COVERED PAGE BREAK._**

Ren picked up her cell phone. She mouthed to Iggy, 'It's Will,' and picked it up.

"Hey Will. Whazzup?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it Will?" Ren was annoyed at him for almost making their plan fail, and potentially exposing Iggy's and her own powers to the world.

"It's my 15th birthday on Saturday, and my mom said I could invite one friend over and we can do things and go places since it's my birthday. Will you come?"

Ren was touched by his offer. The only birthday parties she were invited to and gone to were for Iggy.

"Sure. At what time should I come over? And to what house?"

"12:00 pm. My house is at 52 Lindwood Street. A couple blocks away from school."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"I've gotta get off the phone now. Bye."

"Bye."

Ren snapped the phone shut and took her backpack and climbed down the tree with Iggy right behind her.

"What was that all about?"

"On Saturday, I sort of have a date."

"WITH WHO?"

"Will. I'm going over his house for his birthday. So our poker tournament will now be held on Sunday instead of Saturday."

Ren looked at her watch and saw it was 9:00.

"Iggy, I have to go now. My foster mom will kill me if I don't get home by 9:30, since I keep forgetting. Bye."

Iggy watched Ren run off. He kept staring at her retreating backside. His heart was pounding like he had just run a race. He felt out of breath, and felt like he was melting. He finally allowed himself realize, 'I'm in love. With my best friend.

Holy crap, 1,460 words! I'm so amazed I wrote that much. This is the longest I've ever written for a story before.

Virtual plushies and cookies will still be given out to whoever reviews. Hope whoever reads the chapter likes this and REVEIWS!


	3. Chapter 3

I thank these people who actually reviewed:

**domo-the-brown-monster**: Thank you for reviewing this story. I appreciate it very much. You get a virtual plushie and cookies. (Pick your own kind of cookie and plushie)

**TheVampLuver1**: Thanks for your review. Though it would have been nice if you told me how to improve my story instead of just to improve my story. You get a Blackstar plushie and some oatmeal cookies.

**LaoevanSVU**: Thank you for stating that my story was original. Even though you put 'at least.' Specify next time what you mean. You get a Russetfur plushie and some black-and-white cookies.

And **PartyLikeAMutant**: Thank you for reviewing again. Your reviews keep on making my day. Pick your own virtual plushie and whatever kind of cookies you want.

I'm still having trouble with the lines. I'll just add more spaces between the lines I want to show it's a new part of the story.

If you review the story, add at the bottom what kind of plushie and cookie you'd like. (LaoevanSVU and TheVampLuver1 told me what they'd like already.)

James Patterson own Maximum Ride, not me. Gosh, these annoy me. We all know James Patterson owns it. Yet we still have to write these.

And now with the story!

* * *

><p>It was finally Saturday morning, and Ren had finally had woken up. She looked at the alarm clock and gasped as it read 11:30.<p>

"I'll be late for Will's birthday. Shit!"

She jumped out of bed and raced to her closet. She stared at it for five minutes, trying to find something to wear. She settled on some clothes that felt right to her: Thin, black Pumas, blue, jean knee-shorts, her watch that she always wears, and her favorite t-shirt, the muffin button t-shirt. (It has a sign on it that says "push for muffins," and underneath that is a red button with a muffin symbol on it, and underneath that has a chute that pops out muffins.) She hurriedly completed her 'going out of the house' routine which was brushing her teeth, washing her face, putting on deodorant, putting on some perfume, and combed her hair. She tied her hair in a ponytail, with her usual black scrunchie. She grabbed her bathing suit (Will had told her the day after he called to bring one.) and Will's present (a brand-new pair of stereo headphones) and raced out the door. She kept on running until she reached Will's house. She rang the doorbell and panted, trying to catch her breath, while checking her watch. It was 12:00. Right on time. Will opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Will." Ren said while hugging Will. She handed him his present and followed him inside his house.

In the kitchen there was a woman that looked like the older, female version of Will.

"Mom, this is Ren. Ren, my mom." Ren and Will's mom shook hands.

"Call me Delia, Ren. Will talks about you _all _the time."

"Oh really?" Ren says.

"All good, I hope." Ren pointedly glares at Will.

"All good. I promise." Will raises his hand up in a defensive/goodwill position, an uneasy smile on his face, his face slightly red.

He decided to change the subject.

"Change into your bathing suit and come into the pool. I'll wait out here."

Ren disappeared into the bathroom. Will took off his t-shirt and walked over to the pool. He walked into the pool, and sat down, the water submerging half of his body, and waited for Ren to come outside.

**-DODGE! -**

3 minutes had passed by, and Ren still hadn't come outside yet. He stared at the clear blue water, feeling really bored. 'I wonder what Ren'll look like in a bathing suit.' Will idly wondered. After he thought that, Ren appeared. And Will was blown away.

Ren came over and smiled.

"Close your mouth. The flies'll get in it."

Will closed his mouth, his cheeks and face flushed red. For some reason, Ren didn't comment about that.

Ren was wearing a dark green bikini, with little black splotches on it. Her hair was loose, her strawberry red highlights showing, and it fell just past her shoulders. Her hair covered her pointy ears, so Will wouldn't see them. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She was thin, but perfectly thin. She had a nice tan, allover her body. She had on silver flip-flops she had brought with her. She moved fluidly with grace, like a panther. Right then to Will, she looked like a goddess to him. He felt extremely lucky that she wanted to spend time with him, right now, and not with anyone else.

Ren looked at him, and said "I going to show you something only Iggy has seen before." Then she turned around. A huge bird-wings tattoo covered her whole back. They were white, with black splotches all over the wings.

"Where'd you get it?"

"On my 14th birthday, Iggy and I went to get me this tattoo. It cost A LOT of money, but it was worth it. Iggy has one too. He got one on his birthday, too." Ren lied.

"Does your parent's know about these?"

"My adoptive parents don't know about this, and neither does Iggy's. They'd kill us if they found out." She lied again.

Will stared at her tattoo, for a minute.

He snapped out of his reverie and went to entertain his forgotten guest.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"How about dancing in the water. You know any ballroom dances?"

"I know the Swing."

"Cool. Let's dance in the water. First as slow as possible. Then as fast as we can without falling. Come into position."

Will reddened a little, and went a bit closer to her. He could smell her perfume: a mixture of cherry blossoms, cherries, and a hint of watermelon.

"Come closer. I don't bite. Well, only if you mess with me."

Will moved closer to her. He took her hand in the positions and got into position for the song.

"One, two, three, Start! And a One, two, three-four, one, two, three-four… "They said in unison.

**-BACON! OH GOD, THE BACON! -**

After an hour they stopped, since they were both tired. They came out of the pool, and dried themselves off with a towel. Ren went into the bathroom to change and Will put his t-shirt on. When Ren came out, they each grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and went to the couch to sit down. Will a flyer for the Renaissance fair on the table next to it.

"Ren, you want to go to the fair?" He asked, and gave her the flyer.

"It started yesterday, and I've wanted to go to that. I would've gone with Iggy, but since you suggested it, let's go!"

Ren searched her pockets, but all she came up with was 5$.

"All I've got is 5$. How will we get in, if the entry payment is 10$? "

"I'll pay for everything."

"Yay! Thanks Will!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Will would have paid 100$ for him to feel her hug him. It was worth it, paying the money for to the Renaissance fair, just to spend some time with Ren.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I'm begging you, whoever reads this, REVIEW! I spend tons of time on this. Please make me feel like I'm doing something right by typing this story!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

**PartyLikeAMutant: **Thank you for continuously reviewing. Your comments make me happy, and they make me laugh sometimes too. Please, when you review tell me which kind of cookie and plushie doll you want.

**LaoevanSVU:** I appreciate all the criticism of my story. I'm trying to follow your advice. You get a Yellowfang plushie and oatmeal and raisin cookies.

**KaylaAnonymous: **Umm, it wouldn't be a good idea to kill me for not updating, because then there would be no more updates e_ver. _Please, if you review, put what kind of plushie and cookie you want!

Just so you people know: A plushie is a doll. Of like, anything. There could even be a Fang plushie. Or an Iggy plushie. Also they can be of any size. Just so you all know.

I don't own Maximum Ride. Only James Patterson does.

* * *

><p>Ren and Will were standing on line, waiting to go into the fair. It was 12:15, and the line was surprisingly short. After they decided to go to the fair, they went to tell Delia that they were leaving<p>

"_Come back in three hours. Or you're grounded for the whole week." Delia had said. _

Now that they were far away from his mom, Ren finally asked Will the question that she was dying to ask after they had that conversation.

"What happened, that would make your mom say something like that?" Will sighed and hesitatingly, told her the story.

"Last year, I would never come home at the time my mom set. My mom would yell at me and I'd yell back, and we would yell at each other and not speak to each other. The problem escalated one day. Mom was yelling at me, and suddenly I snapped.

I took all my money and packed a bag, and ran away. I checked in at a cheap motel, and stayed there for a week. All I did there was sleep, eat, and think. I realized that what I was doing was wrong, and how much it was hurting my mom. I packed up my things, and was ready to go home, even when a little part of me was reluctant to go.

I was about to leave when I saw a car park outside the motel. My mom stepped outside, and her face was tear-stained. She stepped inside and went to the front desk. I listened through the door as she asked the person at the counter if she'd seen a person 5ft.9in, with chocolate-brown hair, tan skin, and who was thin, and who was named Will. I peeked in through a crack in the door, and saw her give a photo of me to the guy at the desk. He pointed to my room, and I stood up and went to sit on the bed.

A couple of seconds later she came in. I said one word, Mom, and she rushed over and hugged me.

"_I'm sorry mom, I've been a real prick lately, I told her. Can we go home now?"_

"_Yes." _

_We went into the car. She took the driver's side, and I took shotgun. _

"_You know you're grounded for a week, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

That's why she said that. It's weird that she said that now. She must think that I'm gonna want to stay out for longer. Probably 'cause I'm with you." Will let a little of the feelings he felt for her leak into his voice.

Ren felt uncomfortable with the conversation, yet happy that he felt he could share his story with her. She felt that it was time to change the subject. An opportunity presented itself right then, since it was their turn in line.

"Will, it's our turn in line." She abruptly said, hopping from one foot to another from impatience from waiting on the line.

There was a person at the booth outside, showing signs of boredom on her face.

"Next." The woman saw them both.

"2 stamps for entry, I presume?"

"Yeah." Will forked over the twenty dollars and the woman stamped a sun on his hand, and then on Ren's.

"Have fun." She said in a monotone.

"You too." Ren added cheerfully, and skipped away, dragging Will along behind her.

'That girl must be really be special to him, to let her treat him like that.' The woman noted.

**_Hi Kettle. It's me, Pot. Your black._**

Ren oohed and aahed at all the sights. This was the first time that she had ever been to a fair like this, and she was 'drinking' it all in. There were women in colorful dresses of back then, and men in what looked like tweed suits.

"Let's try stuff out! Come on!" She said excitedly to Will.

First, they went to the clothes-making part of the fair. They learned how to hem clothing, how to sew, and how to patch up clothing. Then they moved on to the infirmary part of the fair. This one seemed not as well visited, since the woman jumped up with a smile when she saw the two come over.

"Welcome to the Infirmary. Please come and take a look."

They learned how to heal a person from that century. They learned how to bandage wounds, how to sew up wounds, and how to pick a bullet out of a wound. They stayed for a couple of hours, engrossed in this tedious subject. Will looked at his watch after successfully remembering all the main pressure points on a human.

"Ren, we gotta go if we're going to see anything else." She got up, and followed him away.

"Goodbye. I hope to see you again!" The woman said while smiling.

"Goodbye!" The two of them yelled back.

"What should we do now? We only have time to visit one place." Will asked. Ren saw the archery section.

"There's the archery place! Let's go check it out." Ren replied.

"Welcome, Welcome! Come try out your skill with the bow and arrow!" The guy at the section shouted.

"If you can shoot the target perfectly in the middle three times in a row, you and a friend can win a free lunch!" The guy shouted. Ren smiled and went over to the guy.

"I want to try, please." She said politely.

"A girl can never do this. This is a man's thing." The guy spoke arrogantly.

Will noticed the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I have a right to try at least. If I get all three in, then I get the free lunch, right?"

"Yes, but you'll never get them."

Will started to get nervous. He noticed other people trying to get it, but they didn't go near the target at all. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

One minute later, Ren held a bow and a quiver with three arrows in it on her back. The target was 150ft. away. She raised the bow and arrow to eye-level, and waited for the man to say when to shoot.

"One, two, three! SHOOT!" The man yelled.

She then smiled, and shot the arrow faster than they could blink. _Twang, twang, twang, _went the bow as three arrows were shot. In a second the bulls-eye was full of three arrows.

She sauntered up the man and Will, whose mouths were hanging open.

"My lunch?" She said. She seemed to have finally made all the arrogance leave from the man.

"Come this way." He said faintly, the wind seemingly knocked out of him.

Ren took hold of Will's arm and dragged him after the guy.

"Close your mouth. Some flies will get in." Ren told Will, seeing as his mouth was still open.

Will's mouth closed. That awe-inspiring performance had reinforced in his mind of her 'goddess-like' status. She was totally awesome in his eyes. Just when he thought she wasn't perfect enough, she did something like this to blow his mind.

She really is perfect, he thought.

* * *

><p>People, please REVIEW! I'm asking you!<p>

Virtual Plushies and cookies to whoever reviews!

When reviewing, add whatever doll and cookie preference you want.

Please write it at the bottom of your review!

REVEIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

PartyLikeAMutant: You get a purple Fang plushie and chocolate chip with M&M's inside. Thanks for your continual support. I appreciate it time and time again. The line breaks are taken from shows and stuff that I like. I try to put something new there every time.

Writer: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll try as best as I can to fix my mistakes. Thanks for the help.

Matie: Thank you for the suggestion. Oh, Iggy will do something with those arrows. But not what you would expect. You get your target practice- doll Edward, and oatmeal cookies.

Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm a procrastinator, so it's been taking awhile to complete summer homework. Two weeks of reading incredibly boring books. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Warning: This is kind of a filler chapter. Actually it's totally a filler chapter. Don't worry though! The next one is plot-related. It's a necessary transition filler chapter.

I don't Maximum Ride. If I did, I would ban Kristen Stewart and Robert Patterson from becoming Max and Fang in the Maximum Ride movie. I would make a clause in the contract that if they make the movie, they may not in under any circumstance give those two the role. Or they would not be allowed to make the movie.

* * *

><p>Will was stunned at how much Ren ate, and how much she <em>still was <em>eating. First, she demolished the proffered turkey leg. Then she had three corns on the cobs, nicely slathered in butter. She drank copious amounts of orange juice, practically a whole gallon, and ate almost the whole pot of beef stew. Will had only eaten the turkey leg and the rest of the beef stew, and had felt full.

" Can I get some dessert?" Ren called out.

"Yes milady." The chef said back.

Will's eye's widened a bit. Five minutes later, Will's eyes widened even more as she basically ate a whole apple pie. Ren wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"Thank you for feeding us lunch. I appreciate it. Will, come on, we got to go _NOW_, before you get in trouble."

"Thank you." Will said, and raced after Ren, who was jogging away. They raced out of the entrance, expertly dodging people, and weaving around the crowds that were still coming in. Ren pulled ahead of Will once they got away from the fair.

"Come on you slowpoke! Move faster!" She jokingly told him, with a smile on his face.

This enticed him to move faster. He sped up a bit, and he gave it his all. After ten minutes of running, he looked at Ren to see how she was doing. His eyes widened for the fourth time that day. She looked liked she wasn't trying at all. She was running, with her hair streaming back, eyes alight with excitement. Then Will spotted his house.

"Last one there is a loser!" Will huffed to Ren.

"Ok then. Lets do this!" Ren put on her mischievous smile.

Will gulped, since the last time she did that, she had severely proved him wrong. Ren stopped smiling, and became seriously. Before, they were right next to each other. In a flash, Ren pulled away from him and lengthened the distance between them. 'No!' Will thought. He really didn't want to lose. He summoned up every last ounce of energy he had and with the little burst of energy, raced up to meet her.

"You won't loose me that easily." Will wheezed as he caught up to her.

There was just one more block until they reached Will's house. Neck and neck, they stayed together. Ren really did not want to lose to Will after showing him her "impressive" display with those bow and arrows. Also, she really did not like to lose. So she went into her energy reserve, and at the last second, put on a burst of speed. She went ahead of Will, reached the door first, and rang the doorbell. A second later Will came up the stairs and stopped.

"Where did you learn how to run so fast?" Will panted.

"Iggy and I race to the park all the time. I give it my all, but he always beats me. The only time I've been able to beat him was when he tripped and fell while he was running. I raced ahead and made it to the finish line, not realizing Iggy had fell. I went back, and found him getting up, with mud allover his face. That was hilarious." Ren panted back.

The door opened and Delia came out.

"I see you brought my son home exactly on time. Thank you. I really didn't want to ground Will for a week."

"Well, I've got to get home now. See you on Monday." Ren said to Will before he went inside.

"See you too." The door closed and Ren started slowly walking home.

- "Guys, I have an Idea! We could totally use the WHALES! The Whales will save us! **WHAALES!" **_– __Aquaman_ -

Iggy and Ren were hanging out at Iggy's house on a sunny Sunday morning. They went up to his room, for their weekly poker tournament. It usually lasts for hours. So this time they brought snacks upstairs with them.

Ren looked at her watch.

"Holy Crap! It's 12:00 pm! We've literally played poker for 5 hours! Let's do something else. I know, lets play DDR. I'll set it up."

5 minutes later they were both barefoot and two separate mats were set up.

"I call first pick!" Ren excitedly said. She scrolled through the list. She picked "Wind it Up" by Gwen Stefani.

"Aww, do we really have to?" Iggy groaned.

"You get to pick next song."

"Fine."

Ren pressed start, and they both concentrated as the song started. They both started pressing the keys on the mat at a really fast rate.

Time flied really fast as they played DDR. They both finally grew exhausted from playing so much, so they went to get a snack. For five minutes they munched on some chips and soda with whipped cream as the dip, watching the outdoors.

"You want to go to the Park to fly? It's quite beautiful out." Iggy knew that sometimes Ren was extremely lazy and then didn't want to do anything.

"OK. Let's go!" Ren replied.

Iggy told his mom that he was going to the park, and Ren called her mom to tell her where she would be. They ran out of the house, and sprinted towards the park.

-"It must have been made of something weak. Like Paper Mache. Or Raditz." –Nappa-

Ren was having fun, soaring through the air. Her white wings were bathed in sunlight, which made the black splotches on it more noticeable. It was the same for Iggy and his black wings splotched with white.

They had run to the nearby park, with Ren almost winning, for once. The climbed into a huge tree, and made their wings tattoos change into real wings. Then, they jumped out of the tree, and flew off. They circled around each other, and Iggy took this as an opportunity to find out what happened at Will's on Saturday, since Ren had gone home right after the party.

"Did 'ya have fun at Will's house?"

"Yeah. We swam in his pool, and he took me to the Renaissance fair. We learned how to make clothes and how to bandage wounds. Then we went to the archery booth."

Iggy did not like where that sentence was going.

"I had a little argument with the ignorant pig man who was running the booth. Then I astounded him with my archery skills, and won me and Will a free lunch."

Iggy got jealous at that, but quickly covered it up. He changed the subject to help keep his cool.

"I found out from Fang that he's got a date with another girl. Her name is Bridget. We're going to break it up again, right?"\

"Duh. Of course we are. Did you find out where they'll be?"

"At the park, by the duck pond."

"When will it be?"

"Monday after school."

"What time?"

"5:00."

"We'll be up in a tree in the middle of the park by 3:30."

Ren smiled as she heard this, since it would be much easier to work their magic.

"Pack your bow and arrows, and meet me over here at 3:30 tomorrow. I'll see you then."

She flew away, becoming smaller and smaller as she flew to the entrance of the park. She dropped down into a tree, morphed her wings into a tattoo, walked out of the park, and disappeared as she walked around the corner.

* * *

><p>If you want to know what'll be in the next chapter, here's a hint. It has to do with Max and Fang's "predicament."<p>

Oh, also, just in case you wanted to know, Fang and Max enrolled into Ren and Iggy's school under the names Max and Fang. Just so you know.

Another funny thing is that I used to have a turtle. It was named Iggy. This was many years before I even read the Maximum Ride series, since I only found the series in 2009, and I had Iggy since I was 5. R.I.P. to Iggy. I'll miss him. He was the best pet ever.


	6. Chapter 6

I give my thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**maximumridefan111: **Thanks! I appreciate it that you like my story!

**PartyLikeAMutant: **Thanks even more! Correct your virtual dog's behavior so next time I give you a plushie it won't disappear. How about I give you a virtual turtle that's named Fang? There's you compensation for being my always- there reviewer.

**KaylaAnonymous: **Thanks. Next time, a bit more please! Here's you chocolate chip cookie and your taco plushie! The cookie is like how Max's mom makes it, all nice and gooey and awesome.

**LaoevanSVU: **The criticism is great! I'll try to incorporate it into my story! Take your Braveheart plushie!

The chapter being posted this early is for the two or so weeks I didn't out one up. Then they'll be put up 1 a week as usual.

Can someone be my beta? My old beta isn't responding. I need a new one.

Warning: Fang will be somewhat OOC in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Ren was under a tree, waiting for Iggy to come. Her watch said that it was 3:30, and she was getting anxious. 'Where is he?' She thought. Then the tree she was under moved, even there was no wind. Startled, she looked around. Nothing was there, so she relaxed. 'It's 3:33? Where is he?' She thought, become even more anxious than before. Then she noticed that around her, the grass was darker than everywhere else, and it was slowly expanding. All she had time to think was 'Oh shit,' before something fell on her, knocking her to the ground, and forcing the air out of her lungs. She raised her head off the grass, and found that she couldn't get up. She looked around and noticed that a person was on top of her. <strong>(Get your minds out of the gutter!) <strong>And that person was a large heavy person.

"Can't breathe." She wheezed.

The person shifted over, but only enough that she could breathe.

"Please let me up." Ren asked the person on top of her.

"Why should I?"

She turned her body and head and saw a familiar head of strawberry-blond hair.

"Iggy, why did you fall on top of me?" **(Seriously people, get your minds out of the gutter!) **She asked, her voice sounding like it was forcefully controlled, since she was one step of away from freaking out.

"Because I felt like it." He responded.

That was the wrong thing to say. Ren snapped, and started to flip out.

"WTF Iggy? First you're late, and now this? GET OFF ME!"

She wriggled and twisted, but couldn't get free.

'Wow, she looks beautiful,' Iggy idly thought to himself, even with Ren struggling underneath him.

After a few minutes, when Ren had cooled down a bit, Iggy let her up. The first thing she did was punch him in the stomach.

"Don't do that again." She told him, while he was on the ground, in pain.

"You're lucky you don't weigh as much as normal boy or I would have gotten crushed. Also I would have punched you harder."

They got their unique body structure from their dad, (Eros) who knew that to be able to fly; the person had to be different. So Iggy and Ren had a bunch of body structure differences compared to normal people. For example, they were a lot lighter than any normal person. Ren was 75 pounds, while Iggy was 110 pounds. Their bones also weren't filled with marrow, like normal people. Theirs are hollow.

"Since you did that, you have to shoot Fang and his date full of arrows. Take two of my love arrows, and shoot them with it yourself. I'll be somewhere else in the park. Goodbye." Ren dug into her backpack and handed him the arrows.

"Oh, and by the way, if you're successful with the mission, give me back the leftover arrow."

She went over to a park bench, made herself comfortable and took the book she was reading and her I-pod out of her backpack. She put her earbuds in her ears, pressed play, and started reading.

-I'm about to Rock You. Like a Hurricane. -

It was 5:00, and Fang and Bridget had finally come into the park. They sat by the pond, watching the ducks. This time, it would be a bit different for Iggy. There was no Ren with him, his targets were harder to hit, and he basically had no plan. He saw the ducks, and an idea came to him.

He took out a hate arrow, and shot it into Bridget's back, while she was looking at the ducks. Bridget suddenly took off her heels and through it at the ducks.

"Go away, you stupid ducks!" She screamed.

Then Iggy shot Fang in the back with a hate arrow while he was staring at her.

Fang loved little animals, (secretly) but loved ducks the most of all. That's why he brought her to the duck pond. So when he saw her hitting one of the ducks with her heels, he flipped out. The arrow only multiplied his anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE DUCKS?" Fang roared at Bridget.

"Ducks are stupid, and should be eradicated off the earth." Bridget replied in a calm voice.

That only fueled Fang's anger even more.

"First of all, I LOVE DUCKS! DON'T HURT THEM! I can't be with a person who hates animals so much that they'd hurt them. The ducks didn't even do anything to you, and you hurt them. You're not my girlfriend anymore. Leave." Fang ended the last part of the sentence coldly.

"But…."

"No buts. Just leave."

Bridget left, and Fang was left sitting there. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'How did I pick two girls, and they were wrong for me? I'll ask Iggy tomorrow to help me with this problem. After all, he is my best friend.

Iggy silently congratulated himself on a job well done, when he spotted Will. Will was sitting next to Ren and was talking to her, and his backside was to Iggy. Jealousy suddenly attacked him. He took a hate arrow and fitted into his bow. _Twang_ went the bow, and the arrow went straight into Will's back. The realization of what he did suddenly hit him, and made his skin turn pale. 'Ren's gonna kill me for doing this. Or maybe not. Maybe the love and hate arrows will cancel out each other.' He took out one of the love arrows and shot it through Will.

Iggy breathed a sigh of relief. Now he wasn't screwed, and Ren won't be extremely pissed off at him. He was about to climb down from the tree, when he saw Ren leaving, and Will coming that way. When Iggy saw Will's face, he gasped. Will's face had a look of evil on his face, mixed with love. Iggy turned pale, but climbed down to hear what he was muttering.

"I have the perfect plan to make her love me, and she'll be mine. I have all the tools, and the means. It'll be perfect."

Will's face transformed back into his normal expression, a happy look. Iggy climbed back up the tree and leaned on one of the branches. He was screwed. Sooner or later, something extremely bad will happen. He just didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to those who reviewed!

This chapter is dedicated to Yugioh Abridged, Ryo Bakura, (The abridged one) and DragonBallZKai Abridged. Those abridged series continually inspire my line breaks.

**PartyLikeAMutant: **Well, strawberry blond hair color is basically blond with red in it. I couldn't help myself, and had to make Fang like ducks. It was funny to write. I won't spoil anything, but some of the tools are dangerous, and some are helpful. I'm not giving any better hints. Also, I was wrong about the page break, in chapter 2. It was Super Special Awesome Chocolaty -Covered Mega Ultra instead of Super Special Awesome Mega Ultra Chocolaty- Covered. I like mine better, though.

**Matie: **Wow, thanks for the very muchly unexpected review! I thought only PartyLikeAMutant was the only reviewer for this chapter! You can have your Edward plushie that comes with glitter, (for the sparkle) and the oatmeal cookie.

PartyLikeAMutant is now my beta. Go her!

James Patterson owns this. Not me. Seriously.

* * *

><p>Ren and Iggy went to school the next day, their goal to convince Max and Fang to get together, even though Ren would have a much harder time getting Max to listen to her, compared to Iggy with Fang. Iggy was Fang's best friend, and would listen, but Max considered Ren just a friend. Iggy thought it would be easy to get Fang to listen to him, but Ren had doubts about Max. Max was headstrong and as stubborn as a mule. It would take nothing short of a miracle to get her to listen. The two decided to try their luck at lunch, when they would be the most willing to listen to their proposition.<p>

**-OH BUGGER OFF!-**

Iggy and Fang grabbed their lunches and sat down at a table. Iggy was preparing to start his speech, when Fang started to talk.

"Yo Iggy, I gotta ask you something."

"The Rock has spoken!"

Fang gave Iggy one of his custom-made glares.

"I'm serious. Can you help me find a girlfriend that won't go off with the first guy she sees or tries to abuse ducks?"

Iggy pretended to think for a moment.

"I have one person in mind. But you may not like her."

At this point, Fang was almost pleading with Iggy.

"Who?"

"Max."

Fang was about to protest, when he thought for a second. Maybe, just maybe it could work.

"If Max will agree to meet me in the park, I'll see."

Iggy mentally yayed inside, but on the outside kept a straight face.

Meanwhile:

Ren went over to Max's table, while she was eating her chocolate-chip cookies. She figured she was more likely to listen if she was gorging on her mom's delicious cookies. (Ren had secretly stolen one from Max.) Ren sat down next to Max, and Max hissed and moved her cookies away from Ren.

"I'm not after your cookies. I can solve some of your problems."

Max was more than a little interested, but tried to sound and look like she wasn't.

"What is it?"

"You know how many guys ask you out and annoy you all the time? Well, I could at least stop them from doing that."

"How?"

"Meet this guy at the park, and pretend to hook up with him. The only thing is I'm not sure how you'll react to him."

"What's his name?"

"Fang."

Max was ready to yell out a no, but then thought about it. 'Ren wouldn't try to do anything, since she's too nice, and this could help my problem with Dylan.'

"I'll give it a shot. What day and place do I look for him?"

"Friday after school, at 4:00."

Max sighed. She didn't want to do this, but getting rid of Dylan would be totally worth it.

**-ONCE AGAIN, VANDALISM HAS SOLVED ALL MY PROBLEMS!- **

(He He Not really)

For the third time that month, Ren and Iggy were up in a tree, ready to shoot an arrow into someone. Only this time, it would probably be the last time that month. It was Friday, 3:50 in the afternoon, and they could see the two coming in from different entrances to the park. It would take them approximately take ten minutes to get to the place that Iggy and Ren had told them to go to- fourtrees. It was a circle that was made up of four trees, hence the name. They were each ready to finally finish the mission, each with their arrows.

Max and Fang entered the area, each from opposite sides. They saw each other and hesitantly came closer. Once they go close enough, they started to talk.

"So."

"Umm…Whazzup?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Eh, I'm good."

Ren and Iggy could see that they were getting nowhere, so they signaled to each other to nock an arrow in their bows. One, signaled Ren. Two, signaled Iggy. They looked at each other.

They had agreed earlier on who to shoot at. Iggy would shoot Fang and Ren would shoot Max.

"Three," they both whispered to each other, and shot at the pair.

The effects were instant. They looked at each other, and started going really close to each other, while staring into each other's eyes. They embraced each other and started kissing each other. This was going on for a minute, until they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course! I haven't been this attracted to a guy ever! You kiss like a god!"

"I haven't liked a girl like this either. Your kisses are amazing."

Ren and Iggy were amazed at how they acted so differently then they usually do. Love was probably the most powerful weapon in existence.

Their mission and job done, they started climbing down the tree like ninjas. When they were at the middle of the tree, they jumped to a tree right next to the other one. They looked back to see if the lovebirds had noticed the two trees shaking a little. But Max and Fang hadn't noticed anything. They were too busy making out with each other, Max's hand running through Fang's hair, and Fang's hands running down Max's back and his fingers were sliding down her hair like they were going through water.

Ren and Iggy kept on jumping like this from tree to tree until they were far away from the kissing pair, both in different directions. Then they jumped down from the trees and ran to the spot where they were meeting up, a park bench a mile away from fourtrees. They both had a smile on their faces, and were waiting to celebrate their victory until they were at the bench.

**-LIKE A BOSS!-**

Will's POV

It took me five days to gather everything I need. Today's the perfect day to execute my plan. Mom's going on a weekend business trip, and the weekends are here. Now all I need to do is get Ren over here. I know, I'll call her.

"Whazzup Will?"

"Can you meet me in the alleyway by my house at 5?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Ok then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the cell phone and smiled. Soon, she'll be mine.

* * *

><p>Ninja is a verb. So please ninja over here and review!<p>

Today what I learned is that when Seto Kaiba smiles, a puppy dies. When you review, he doesn't smile, and puppies don't die. So save the puppies and review!


	8. Chapter 8

My thanks are endless to those who reviewed!

**Lonewolfrox3264: **Thanks for reviewing. Twice! I know this is barely even a Maximum Ride Fanfic. The only things that make it a Max Ride fanfic are Max, Iggy, Fang, and the fact that they sorta kinda have wings.

**LaoevanSVU:** You are the second person who has reviewed me the most. Only PartyLikeAMutant is beating you in reviews. It feels bad that no one like puppies at all. I mean to let them die like that. It's so sad.

**PartyLikeAMutant: **Like a boss is a song, by the Lonely Island, feat. Seth Rogan. Thanks for the review! I 'preciate it.

I've been eagerly waiting to write this chapter for months! I remember the day it was just a half-baked idea in my mind. Now it's on the internet!

Also LaoevanSVU is my new beta. I don't want to inconvenience PartyLikeAMutant, and I don't want to spoil the story for her.

JP owns this, not me. Even though he's doing a bad job with the books. After the 5th book, he destroyed the series for at least 95% of the Maximum Ride lovers. It would be better if he took a longer time making the book, and then make good stuff, compared to putting out the book in a year, and it coming out like crap.

* * *

><p>Iggy and Ren finally made it to the park bench where they were supposed to meet. A huge smile was on both of their faces, conveying all that they were feeling. They ran over to each other, hugged each other, and sat down on the bench.<p>

"We did it! After all this time, we finally did it!" Ren and Iggy cheered at the same time.

"Now we can break out the snacks." Ren said, as her stomach growled at her.

"Here's your sandwich, with all of your favorites in it, and here's your Fanta." Iggy said while handing out the items to her.

"Yo Iggy, let's do a toast. To the success of the mission!" They touched their soda bottles together, and then chugged their soda.

Then, something that had been bugging Ren the past four days had resurfaced in her mind. Maybe Iggy knew something about it.

"Do you know if something happened to Will? He's been acting weird lately. He's only talked to me once, and he was smiling, only weirdly, like he was about to get the best present in the world. Also at lunch, I saw him looking at me with a creepy smile. But when he noticed I was looking, he abruptly stopped smiling and turned away. Do you know anything about this?"

At this Iggy turned a little pale, and swallowed nervously. He then rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that he knew something.

"Umm, I kinda shot him with two arrows."

"YOU _**WHAT**_?"

"Remember when we were in the park? He walked over to you and started talking. I got insanely jealous at him. Before I could stop myself, I shot him with the hate arrow. But after that, I was hit by a ton of guilt. So I then shot him with a love arrow, because I thought it would send him back to normal."

Ren's eyes almost popped out of her face. But she had to ask the next question.

"How much time passed from when you shot him with the hate arrow, to when you shot him with the love arrow?"

"About 40 seconds."

Ren turned pale. So pale, that she looked even paler than Iggy. Her eyes became even larger, which is practically impossible.

"Do you know what you have done? You just made Will seriously obsessed with me. But it's even worse than that. If you had shot at least 10 seconds earlier, we wouldn't even be talking about it. He would have been fine. The arrows would have cancelled each other out. You've made him insanely hate me and insanely love me at the same time! It depends on the person. He could do nothing about it and suffer, react on it and get the best high ever, or do something to break the law, like kidnapping. But something bad is going to happen. Most likely it's going to happen to me. We can fix this, but we only have until the end of today to fix it."

Ren rummaged around in her bag and took out the vial she always kept on her. She jumped off the bench and started running.

"Pack up our stuff and the follow me! Something may go wrong!" Ren yelled back to Iggy.

Iggy packed up their lunches, shouldered both backpacks, and took off after her in a flash.

'I hope Ren will be ok.'

**-BROOKLYN RAGE! ™-**

**(It's Joey's trademark line! Only second to Nyeh!)**

Ren finally made it to the alleyway, after a couple minutes of flat-out running. She skidded to a stop, panting a little. She looked at the front of the alleyway. No one seemed to be in there. 'Will must not be here yet,' she thought to herself. She still had some misgivings, since the alleyway was not lit very well. She cautiously put a foot in and peered around. Since no one could be seen, she stepped in a bit more. When she saw that it was still empty, she stepped in a couple more feet. She was about to turn around, when a person's footsteps echoed behind her.

Ren's POV

I whirled around, startled. There stood Will, holding a weird, unusually large gun. I looked into his eyes, to see if I was in trouble. They were cold, icy, hard and unforgiving. Yep. I was screwed.

"Move. Hands over your head."

He thrust the gun towards me, and I put my hands over my head. Then I took a step back.

"Keep going," he said, motioning me to step further back.

I went backwards, step by careful step, though I really didn't want to. But if I wanted to live, I'd have to follow his orders. First chance I got though, I'd escape. My back then hit the wall. After not saying anything throughout this, I finally spoke now.

"WTF are you doing Will? Why are you doing this?"

Apparently this must have been the wrong thing to say, since he started spouting crap the two arrows made him say.

"I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. But now I get to have you. You'll be mine. Whether you like it or not."

Without any warning at all, he shot me in the thigh. I went down on to the ground, suddenly imbalanced. I tried to cover the wound with my hands to stop the bleeding, but blood just kept spilling out of my leg. Pain radiated out of my leg, but for some reason, I was losing consciousness as well. As blackness started creeping into my vision, Will started to talk.

"This little gun is a work of art. My dad left this for me after he left my mom and me. It shoots bullets that are half tranquilizer dart, half actual bullet."

My eyes widened in horror. That's why he's like this. He never forgave his dad for leaving him and Delia. Must have messed him up really bad. Unlucky for me. Why did Iggy do this to me?

I sank on the ground, not being able to hold myself up anymore. Before I fully faded into the darkness, I had time for one last thought.

Even goddesses of love can get screwed by their own arrows.

Iggy's POV

It took me a little while to get to that stupid alleyway, because of all the stuff I was carrying. I could see Ren going into the alleyway. I was going to go and talk to Ren, when Will came out of nowhere, with a weird gun in his hand. When I saw it more clearly, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to suppress my gasp. Oh crap. That's an illegal weapon made in Russia. How the hell did he manage to get one? I ran to a stack of boxes by the alleyway, and took out my video camera. I had to do a video presentation for Science class, and thought I could complete it while I was at the park. But now I found a much better use for it.

I watched as he cornered her with the gun, and moved closer and closer to her. When he shot her, I was practically in a rage. My vision turned red, and I was itching to jump out and attack Will, or as I like to call him, "that thing." But I quickly calmed down. He would probably just kill Ren if I appeared.

I stopped thinking for a second to listen to what "that thing" was saying.

"This little gun is a work of art. My dad left this for me after he left my mom and me. It shoots bullets that are half tranquilizer dart, half actual bullet."

His dad gave it to him? How the #$% did his dad get one of those? This "kid" has a couple screws loose, if this is his reaction to the arrows.

Ren slumped to the floor, out for the count. "That thing" went over to her, and knelt down to inspect her wound. He took off his hoodie, and wrapped it around her leg, in a knot. After he was done, he turned her over so that she was lying face up. He brushed the hair out of her face, and then he _kissed_ her forehead.

At that, I almost went ballistic. I had to bite my hand stop myself from going over there and punching him in the face. I forcefully calmed myself down, by thinking of going to the park and climbing trees with Ren.

"Thing" picked Ren up bridal style, shifting the gun so that it was hidden by her body.

"Wow. I thought she would be heavier," he said out loud. He probably expected her to be at least 100 pounds. This is the only time I've wanted Ren to be much, much heavier.

He turned around, and started walking out of the alleyway, towards my hiding spot. I crouched even lower behind the boxes, hiding my video camera from sight. "Thing" looked around to see if anyone was there. He must have not seen anyone, since he walked over to the back door to presumably his house. Suddenly it clicked. No wonder Ren didn't see him until it was too late. He had his own hiding place where no one would suspect him. That window next to the door must have helped a lot too.

Will used the hand that didn't have the gun to open the door, and slipped into the doorway, the door swinging shut wing a loud **bang **behind them.

I slowly stood up, and walked away from my hiding place.

What should I do? What should I do? I know, I'll go to the cops. I helped one out for a month in the winter. I'll go find Officer Perez. Maybe he'll believe me, once I show him the tape.

I went deep into the dreaded alleyway, and morphed my wings. I opened them all the way, and flew upwards until I cleared the top of the building. Flying is the shortest way there, and since I value Ren's life, I have to take the fastest way. Once "Thing" grew tired of her, she would be screwed. I have to save her, I have to.

* * *

><p>Wow. For some reason to ages to write! I was going to stop after Ren's POV, but decided to give you guys a bit more by adding Iggy's POV. Your welcome! This was also the most I've written ever for a story right now!<p>

In one of the next couple or so chapters, two special POVs will be in the story. Hint: its two characters that have been mentioned, but not a lot. These persons' POV will tie some things together.

Review Please! I'm pleading you! At least do it for the puppies in chapter 7!


	9. Chapter 9

I thank all those awesome people who've reviewed even now.

**Matie: **The name change was intentional. Though I think I should change it back. You are not crazy. Writing that chapter was great, yet for some reason hard to write. It kinda felt like I was going through that too when I was writing that.

**PartyLikeAMutant: **So, what happened was actual plot. Everything I typed before lead up to that chapter. I'm sorry if you fell off your couch by accident or anything. Also yes, you are in your right mind.

I'm a full blown Mylan hater, even though Dylan's actually ok. Same with Lissa. I support Lissa is an ass fanfics, but she's actually ok in the books.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Like a boss! J. P. does. Like a boss!

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's P.O.V.<strong>

I opened my eyes, finally awake, my head pounding and one of my legs stinging. I tried to pull myself into a sitting position, but the pain in my leg flared up, making me wince. I looked at my legs, and saw that one of them was bandaged, and it was half-soaked with blood. I looked around, startled. Where the hell am I? What happened? Then, it all came, flooding back to me. All the things that happened, wasn't a dream. Wow. I'm so screwed. I want to bang my head on the wall. Why, Iggy, Why?

I looked around the room, searching for Will. I saw posters for Evanescence and Nightwish on the walls, and the walls were blue, black, purple, and silver.

This has got to be Will's room, I thought, while turning my head to look for Will.

There he was, on a chair right next to the bed. By now, he noticed that I was awake, and looked at me. My eyes lowered to his hand. This time, he was holding another gun, but a normal one this time.

"Finally, you're awake," he breathed, just aloud enough so I could hear.

He stood up, and walked over to the head of the bed. He sat down and leaned towards me. He brushed loose strands of hair out of my face and leaned close to me. I stiffen at the skin contact, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Your eyes are beautiful. I want to stare into them all day long." He leaned closer towards my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this, for a while now he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine.

All of the sudden, he leaned forward, and kissed me.

HOLY SHIT! Why was he doing this? These thoughts raced through my mind at a mile per second. Then, my mind blanked, no thoughts coming out.

I was so stunned, that I didn't move to push him off. He took this as a sign to keep going. He wrapped one arm around my body, and the other one with the gun was held at my side. I would probably get shot in the side if I moved too much. His kiss grew deeper, more desperate. His mouth soon left my lips, and started traveling down my face. He trailed kisses along my jaw line, eventually reaching down to my neck. This is starting to be too much. A hickey is forming on my neck. I can't really do much though. One wrong move, and there goes me.

Then, Will moved so he was practically sitting on my lap, just to get closer to me. He managed to sit on my wound.

"AHHHH!" I cried out, from the pain. He loosened his grip on me, to cover his ears. With all the strength I had, fueled by the pain in my leg, I shoved Will off me, to get him off of my leg. He fell on the floor, and the gun went off. A second later, a blazing pain shot through my arm.

He shot me. The f*(#$&* moron shot me. Again, too.

"WHAT THE #$$ was that for?"

Will looked dazed, staring at my bleeding arm that was spilling out blood really fast.

"Go get some bandages. If you were able to bandage my leg before, then you should certainly be able to help my arm." I almost snarled this out, half from the pain, half from frustration.

He snapped out of his daze, and rushed to get his supplies that he used earlier.

I moved my good leg, and felt a bump in my back pocket. I used my still-working arm to worm it out. What I found was the vial.

Oh no! What day is it?

I craned my neck to look at the calendar on his wall. Saturday, the 20th of May. I've been out for at least half a day. Then a realization hit me.

Oh crap. I can't save Will. The vial doesn't work after five days. Why didn't Iggy tell me sooner? Then I would've been flying in the park right now, or sleeping. I slump my head against the headboard. Then I banged my head on the headboard. Why, why, why always me?

I checked the time on my watch. It's 10:40. Iggy should be awake by now. Then I activated the cool feature on my watch, video chat. Yes, I have a watch that has video chat on it. Iggy and I, got these in an, umm, it can be called unorthodox way. Anyway, I activated the watch, set the volume on two, and tried to contact Iggy.

**-Screw the rules, I have money!-**

(I wish I could do that.)

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I'm among the police, almost sighing with relief. I'm so thankful, that I've managed to convince Officer Perez that Will kidnapped Ren. Once that happened, though, it was a breeze from there. The police brought an ambulance over, and even the Channel 2 news team. I can see the news reporter standing across the street, with the ambulance. The police and I though, are hiding in the same alleyway the abduction happened. It still gives me the creeps, though.

"_Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Phonecall, Phonecall!"_ My watch called out. I checked who it was. REN was spelled out in the silver and purple font she wanted.

Ren! I almost screamed out loud. I lowered the volume, went a little away from the policemen, and pressed the answer button.

"Iggy!" Ren's voice came out in a whisper.

"Ren! Are you ok? Wait, you're ok-ish enough to chat with me. Does anything hurt?"

"Well, my leg is acting up and the _bleeping_ moron shot me in the arm.

Also I can't save him at all, and free myself in the process. To sum it up, my day is going extremely bad, and I haven't even been conscious for five minutes."

Something seems slightly wrong with her answer. It felt like she was leaving something out. Normally she wouldn't be trash-talking Will. Even kidnapping her wouldn't make her curse at him. What had happened?

"What happened?" I ask her.

Ren lowered her eyes, and whispered even lower "He kissed me."

"WHAT?" I almost yelled that, but managed to keep my voice from yelling.

"He said something about my eyes being beautiful, leaned in closer, and then kissed me. He then gave me a hickey on my neck."

The last part was said so low, I almost couldn't hear. Unfortunately, I did.

"I am going to kick his ass into next year, when he comes out of there." I snarled. I was so close to storming into that building and beating the crap out him, that if Ren's life wasn't on the line, I would have done that right then, right there.

"He then sat on my wound, and I pushed him off me since it hurt so much. He fell off the bed, and then shot me."

Before I lost control or something equally horrific, I changed the subject.

"I managed to get the police over here, and an ambulance. I even got a news team over here. Look out the window."

Ren's face appeared by a window. She smiled, a sight that made me happy. Then her face frowned, and I heard a wince come from my watch. She then reappeared on the screen.

"I can't stay like that for more than a couple of seconds. Then it hurts too much."

I then thought of something. How could I have forgotten what day today is?

"Happy birthday, Ren." I said. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Today's my birthday? How could I have forgotten?"

"Maybe 'cause all this stuff happened. When you get out of there, I'll give you the…."

The butt of a gun was on her neck. Ren shivered a bit, the gulped.

The watch was ripped off her arm, and the screen went black.

"Your connection has been cut off."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I couldn't resist.<p>

A special person's POV will be in the next chapter! Guess who it is in a review. If you get it right, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!

I'm amazed that this chapter was even harder to write that chapter 8 was. Something kept stopping me from working on it for too long of a time.

Also, my update times will be bizarre and unpredictable, since school is such a hassle. No once a week updates. It's once-I'm-done updates.

I fondly remember when this was a half-baked idea in my head. Now this is a story, that's now halfway done. I'm so proud of myself, and to my faithful reviewers.

I love reviews so REVIEW!

Please. I'm begging you. Save puppies, get a virtual cookie, and your reviewed answered at the top of the page.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you reviewers. You make me feel awesome!

**Matie:** I'm sorry but the cliffhanger just won't die. It can't. Believe me; I've tried to kill them. I just modeled those watches off of the kind James Bond uses. I want one too. If only magic author powers worked in real life.

**LaovanSVU:**I am showing you this chapter. Secretly it makes me happy to make Iggy into, quoted by you, "a douche." Since the only personality Iggy really shows is in book 2, I took some liberties with Iggy.

**Amy****Griffith:**I think mostly the same about Bridgid. She's ok-ish, but I support those Bridgid's worse than Lissa which is saying something fics. Though she kinda-sorta deserves the meanness directed towards her. Thank you for the complement. It made me feel happy.

I will try and update weekly, so I can finish this story. I'm trying to finish this by at least the start of 2012. I'm making a Pokémon story right after this, which will be even longer than this, so I might not write anything Maximum Ride related fics anytime soon.

The mystery POV will be Will's mom's. It's so the next chapter will be longer. More time with the plot.

I don't own Maximum Ride. I own Ren, Will, Will's mom, and the general plot. The wings turn into tattoos idea was mine, the wing idea is James Patterson's.

*Note: Since Iggy and Ren are adopted, they have different last names. Iggy's last name will not be Griffith.

* * *

><p><strong>Delia's (Will's mom) POV. <strong>

I finally made it to my hotel room after an exhausting plane flight to Montreal, Canada. I happened to get stuck in the middle of the plane; which was the most uncomfortable spot ever! On one side, there was a mother frantically trying to calm down her three triplet boys; who were screaming frantically. On the other side, there was a guy trying to flirt with me. I appreciate that he thinks I'm worth flirting with; but I didn't want him around at that moment.

I kicked off my shoes, went over to the mini-fridge, and brought out a bottle of wine. I only drank a little bit; just to relax. I grabbed the remote control and sat on the bed. I turned on the TV to channel 2, which CBS broadcasts on. [BREAKING NEWS] the headline flashed brightly. Then a male news anchor came on to the screen, stacking his papers neatly.

"There has been a kidnapping Brooklyn, NY. One fourteen-year-old boy has kidnapped a fourteen year old girl. The girl's friend videotaped the whole thing."

I leaned in closer, suddenly interested. "James Ellis (they showed James's (Iggy's) picture) hid behind some crates and captured some video of Erene Princeton getting kidnapped."

Then, a picture of Ren popped up. My eyes widened in shock. How could this happen to someone like Ren? She's such a sweet and spunky girl.

"Will Lewis is the kidnapper. This is the video that James Ellis taped." The news anchor droned on.

_"Well,__there__are__a__lot__of__Will__Lewises__around.__It__'__s__just__a__coincidence__that__my__son__is__also__named__Will,"_ I thought nervously. I turned my attention back to the TV, worriedly rearranging things on the coffee table in front of me. I saw a boy's backside and a portion of Ren's face staring out from the space by his shoulder. The boy's gun was pointed at her chest, and he was forcing her to shuffle back, until she finally hit the wall. Then due to a lack of balance, she fell on the floor, holding her wound, in pain. I gasped; my hand flying to my mouth in shock. Who would do something like that?

Then the boy lifted Ren up bridal style, and turned around. I spit the wine in my mouth onto the floor in shock. It was Will! _MY_ Will! I have to do something! Maybe being there will help a little. I picked up the phone and called my boss.

"Hello? Sir? I have a family emergency to deal with. I can't go to this conference, I'm, sorry. Can we reschedule? I_really_ have to go; this is important. Ok, I'll see you next week. Goodbye sir."

I put down the phone, put the wine back in the fridge, and turned off the TV. I put my shoes on, grabbed my luggage, and left the room. "I have to go and fix this! My idiotic ex-husband won't, so now I have to." I pulled out my cell phone and bought a ticket on the way to the airport. "I should be there in about five hours. I hope nothing too bad happens before I get there. Well, nothing worse than what has happened already."

**Screw the Rules, I have Green Hair!**

(Man, I want green hair so bad; I want it more than the money.)

**Ren's POV.**

I felt something cold on the back of my neck. At the same time as Iggy's face turned pale, I heard labored, almost grunted breathing behind me. Then, Will ripped my watch off, and threw it against the wall. It broke into a lot of tiny pieces, and fell onto the floor; completely destroyed.

"Whoa, what the fuck was that? Do you know what I had to go through to get that watch?"

Will grabbed my bad arm, and angrily splashed hydrogen peroxide onto the wound. I winced very animatedly, cursing in my head at the pain. He then wiped the wound clean, brought out some tweezers, and stuck them in my wound. I winced again, but this time, He sunk them in a little deeper, grabbing onto the bullet. He _finally_pulled it out, and dropped it into a clear plastic cup. He pulled out some tape and bandages, and started to wrap my arm with it; not too loose, but not too tight. He taped the end together so it would hold, and then kissed it. He then stood up, and walked into the other room.

He turned on the TV, switched it to channel 2, and sat down on the couch. He turned up the volume, and then put the remote down. A commercial for dog food was playing. I guess Will didn't realize I could hear the TV perfectly, and I didn't want tell him that either.

After a minute or two of more commercials, the news finally came on. I heard a male announcer's voice go "Breaking News." I listened a bit more closely, since there was nothing better to do.

"There has been a kidnapping in Brooklyn, NY. 14 year old Will Lewis kidnapped 14 year old Erene Princeton. Her friend James Ellis caught it all on video. Police are stationed outside the residence right now. Here is the video that James Ellis took."

"Wow, I actually have a slim chance of getting out alive, now." I thought grimly. I listened to the video, the memory coming back to me, more clearly than before. I almost started crying as the events of the previous day came flooding back to me.

I snapped out of my scary reverie when I heard the TV being turned off. The silence creeped me out. It was like the calm before a storm; the peace before a war. Will got up from the chair and came into my room. He peeked out the window, and cursed at what he saw across the street. There was an ambulance and police cars all parked around the block, creating a barrier.

Will backed away from the window, and started speaking. "That ass! He makes me want to _shoot_ him."

He started ranting in a normal voice, walking away from his bedroom, and began yelling louder and louder. I started to get a headache, which made me a little nauseated. Then I heard two little words whisper in my head.

"Brace yourself."

"Dad? Is that you?" I thought, looking wildly around hoping I could see him. Then, as Will's voice came closer and closer, becoming louder, I felt the edges of my vision grow dark.

I saw Will walk into the room. The arm that was holding me up grew too tired to sustain my weight, and I slipped; falling onto the bed; surrendering to the darkness. I slipped into unconsciousness, kind of relieved. At least now I could escape this nightmare for awhile.

**Shut up, you Fruitcake!**

**Will's POV. (Really short)**

I walked into Ren's room, still ranting about her asshole friend, Iggy. I stopped my one-sided bitching suddenly. Ren's hand slipped, not holding her up anymore, and she fell down, unconscious. The loving side of me took over, and I raced over to the bed. I shook her, frantically calling her name.

"Ren; Ren!" I called. Nothing happened. Then, what we learned at the Infirmary booth kicked in, and I checked her vitals. Her heartbeat was a little erratic, but stable. I checked her wounds too, fearing infection. The bandages on her arm and leg were both full of blood. I sighed, and went to go change her bandages. After I changed the bandages, I plopped onto the couch. I sighed, and put my head in my hands. "I'm starting to regret what I did…"

* * *

><p>This chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones. Sorry. It'll be longer next chapter!<p>

Read and Review? Please? At least 3 people? PLEASE!

With a cherry on top! But the real cherries, not the cherries in that nasty syrup that normally goes on ice cream.


	11. Chapter 11

I give many extremely late tidings to those who've reviewed:

**Matie**: Of course you want green hair. It would be awesome! Well, Ren's dad's going to make an appearance, in this chapter, and one more.

**WavesOfLife**: It's ok. Even I get the urge to kick my own character's butt once in a while.

**Animebookfreak**: Will isn't exactly evil. He's kind of evil, but more on the lines of being extremely bipolar.

Still can't believe it's been so long since I've updated! I've had finals, vacation with no computer, and a case of Wanker's Cramp, the deadliest of all British diseases. (No offence to all those who are British.) I'll try to update a lot sooner than before. I feel terrible for not updating months earlier.

I don't own this. James Patterson does own Maximum Ride. No onward with the "merry" tale!

* * *

><p><strong>Eros's POV.<strong>

Today's the day I have to check on the kids. Every week, every god or goddess has to check up on all of his or her mortal children. So I have to check on my technically mortal children, Ren and Iggy. I teleported into the viewing room, walking over to the secretaries with an uneasy smile on my face.

"Aries, Luna, I need access to the Monitor. Give me the pass."

The middle-aged minor goddess Aires checked the huge calendar, to see if he was right. Aires saw that Eros was right. She sighed, and ordered her underling to give the pass to the major god. Luna dug into the large bin on the floor behind the desk, and searched for one of two passes in the bin. A minute later, she finally came up with the green and black pass. She handed it over to me.

"Make sure you don't ruin the machine like you did a hundred years ago. It took so long to get it fixed that we were working the late shift for fifty years! Do _not_ do it again." Luna said, glaring at me.

I uneasily glanced back at her. I have to be careful. The next time I mess up that badly with the machine, those two would hurt me, really, really badly.

I walked past the desk, to the right, until I reached a huge steel door. I placed the card in the slot, and it beeped, letting me in. The door opened for me, and I stepped inside. The lights switched on, and the door closed behind me, which was just a safety measure.

I walked towards the machine, and turned it on. The newer machine had a large on button visible. Probably for people like me, who've ruined it. I put on the headphones, and gave the secret password for my account. A new video was up, so I clicked on it.

At first, the video was ok. It almost made me smile, it was that cute. Then, I almost gasped in horror.

Holy crap, Holy crap, Holy Crap! My mind blanked, intense worry for my daughter taking over for a second. I never thought this could happen to any of my children. It hasn't happened before, to any god, surprisingly.

I have to help her! But then, the rules came back to me. I can only help indirectly. Crap in the Nile, what do I do?

Then, I thought of the perfect idea. Visit in a dream! But first, I need to knock her out, so I can visit in soul form.

If she gets out, I will grant her biggest wish. No, scratch that, I will grant her dearest wish _right now_. In case she dies, then at least she can die a little happier than before.

I ordered the door to open, and ran out, throwing Luna the pass hurriedly. I had to quickly get the wish granted, using all the favors I had, and then find a comfortable spot to leave my body, until my spirit comes back.

**TOORMENT! THIS PAGEBREAK IS TORMENTING YOU!**

**Ren's POV.**

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing. Then, a bright light came out of nowhere, blinding me for a minute. While my vision was fixing itself, a strange heat came over my body. When I could finally see again, I saw my wings, draped around me, creating a blanket. I looked around, until a small spotlight focused on a figure I could barely see.

As I looked at the person, I noticed something about the figure that I could not see before. It was a man, with my hair, only cut shorter and blue eyes like Iggy's. His skin was the white I knew way too well.

But when I looked a little harder, I saw things that made my eyes widen. A quiver full of arrows on his back, a bow in one hand might have been somewhat normal. But when I saw his wings, which were so much like mine, I knew who it was.

"DAD!" I yelled, while running up to him and glomping him. I haven't seen him since I was ten. Four years of no contact from your dad sucks. At least he gave me my arrows.

"Ren, the reason I came to visit you was to help you out, to help make a plan. Oh, by the way, this is the spirit world, or the plane between Olympus and Earth. Once you grow older, you can visit here. Only the immortals can go out of their bodies and take another person along with them. This conversation is totally private." Eros said.

"I almost forgot. Happy Birthday Ren!"

Then reality came crashing down on my shoulders again. I was only out of my own personal nightmare for a couple of hours. Then, he had to send me back.

A small bit of anger penetrated my thoughts. The only time he's visits me is when I'm in danger. The way he checks on his kids, I might have been dead ages before he had known. But then I shove those thoughts to the side now. He's here now, and he's here to help when I need him most.

We spent the last hour or so talking about a plan of escape. For some reason, nothing good came up; no brilliant ideas came out of nowhere. Then, a tentative idea hit me. It was a fifty-fifty shot, having the ability to go either way. It was chancy, but it was all I had.

"Ren, we only have five minutes before I have to send you back. You have any ideas?"

Even with the iffy odds, I told him the plan. After tweaking it somewhat with my dad's add-ons once in a while, the plan didn't sound that bad. I guessed the success rate went up to seventy to thirty.

"Now I have to send you back Ren. I'm sorry my visit couldn't be a happier one."

I ran up to Eros, my dad, and embraced him, all qualms gone.

My eyes started to tear up. I almost started to cry. Then, I remembered my promise to myself. I would not cry. Even if I was dying. Only when I overcame this nightmare, I would let it all out. But for now, I had to be strong.

I stepped away, and stared at my father, maybe for the last time.

"Ren, if you make it out alive, I'll… grant you your dearest wish. Just something to look forward to if you live."

Now I was about to lose it and become a wreck. But then I closed my eyes, and thought about happier days.

After a couple seconds, I was ready.

"Bye dad. I'll miss you. I hope I can see you again." That sentiment had an eerie sound of finality to it, like I might not see him again."

I closed my eyes, and surrendered to the darkness once more.

**ABSOUTLEY FLAWLESS PAGEBREAK**

**Third Person POV.**

**(Once again really short)**

A blond head ran to the edge of the crowd, and entered the large throng. So many people were filling up the surrounding blocks, since this was the biggest and most exciting thing that happened in the area in a while. Most of the major TV stations were there, with some kind of reporter.

He jumped into the crowd, weaving silently like a snake, trying to get to the front. His sand-yellow hair bobbed up and down as he ran toward the front as fast as he could.

The teen finally made it all the way up to the front after five minutes of dodging and running. He quietly snuck in front of everyone, making his way toward the strawberry-blond teenager in the front. He listened to all the voices around him, picking up some information that placed a frown upon his face.

"I feel sorry for the poor girl…"

"That monster!"

"Poor Erene."

At that name his interest was immediately spiked.

What the hell was going on?

He finally made his way over to the strawberry-blond hair boy in the front, talking to the police officers. He tapped the other's shoulder, and the other blond turned around quickly.

For a moment, Iggy's face showed no recognition. Then his eyes widened, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I know you! You're…"

* * *

><p>Sorry, I think I lied. I don't think the chapter is longer. Also sorry for the cliffhanger.<p>

After this chapter, there are two or three chapters left. It depends if I combine two chapters together.

I thank those now from the bottom of my heart who have stayed by me for my first official chapter fanfic.

By the way, if anyone is interested in my earlier story It All Started with a Pencil, PM me. I might give up the story and let someone adopt it. I'll give an idea on how the story ends and what I want to happen in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Easter to all, and especially to Matie since she was the ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED AGAIN. Also Happy Summer. **

**Matie: **You will find out in time (in about one to two chapters) about the boy talking to Iggy. The same goes for Ren's greatest desire. All I can tell you is that they're connected. But for the machine… Eros was, in the room with a girlfriend, passionately kissing. Then he knocked it over, then tripped on a wire, and broke it with his weight. For three years after that no one would speak to him. Not one word was spoken, and he became a social leper those three years. Then the machine was fixed and his error was forgotten.

I don't own Maximum Ride. The last book would have been right after the book Max came out. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, Fang and Iggy. I own the new character, (Who will be revealed) Will, Ren, and Will's mother, Eros, Ren's teacher… You know what; I'll have the full list on the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

My vision slowly cleared, as I became conscious again. I looked around, and groaned. I still had the teensiest hope that this was all just a really long, scary nightmare. Will wasn't in the room, thankfully, so I sat up, propping myself up with one arm. My wounds hurt, but I could keep it to myself, since I was ready for it. The plan my dad and I concocted suddenly bounced in my mind, and I knew what I had to do. But first, I think I'll wait five minutes. Or until Will comes in. Either or.

Idly sitting, mentally preparing myself for what I had to do, a stray thought came into my mind. What if I could stand up and hobble? Maybe I could avoid my earlier plan, and sneak out. A part of me knew this was a bad idea. But at this point, I didn't actually care, since I was desperate. I grabbed table that was by the bed, and tried to hoist myself upward. The table was weak though, and very wobbly. So when I put weight on it, the table wobbled violently. The alarm clock on the table, which was close to the edge, suddenly tipped over. I helplessly watched as his alarm clock fell to the floor.

The alarm clock made a huge **bang **and broke into a lot of tiny pieces. My heart beat quickly, fear pumping through me. I needed more time! I didn't want to face him now. He'd eat me alive!

As footsteps quickly pounded into the room, I threw myself back onto the bed. Ignoring the waves of pain that were threatening to overtake me, I maneuvered myself into position, my back to the window, facing the door. Finally in position, I put my head in my hand, trying to make the pain go away so I could be lucid when placing the plan into action.

A couple seconds later, Will appeared. I sighed, hoping that this wouldn't be the last moments of my life.

Will looked at the floor, and saw the broken alarm clock. Looking at it for a minute, he pieced together what had happened. He looked at me with anger in his ice-blue eyes. But for some reason, as I kept staring at him, his anger was softening. Aw crap. The arrows are giving him crazy person bipolarity.

I gulped, stared around the room, the guaranteed last time I would do so, dead or alive. I took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"Will, why _did _your dad leave you? Hmm?" Will stared at me in confusion, like I had three heads.

"Maybe it was because you're so crazy! Who the hell kidnaps the person they love? You do something _normal, _like **asking the person out on a date**." I was getting everything off my chest, rambling even, letting out all the emotions I kept bottled up inside me.

The highly risky plan my father and I produced was to goad Will into doing something stupid, to help me get out. The best case scenario was that I'd somehow get throw out of the house, accidentally. The plan was changed a little when I alerted Will too soon. So the plan is now to get him to push me out a window. It's risky and stupid, but it's better than the worse-case scenario where he whips out a gun and kills me before his emotions die down.

"I feel sorry for your mom. She's a nice lady, but had to get stuck with a kid like you and a husband like him. He's probably where you get the crazy genes from." Will was starting to look _really_ pissed off. I think I'm getting into the goading thing too well; I even think I'm going too far. But now, I had to put the icing on top of the cake.

"You don't even kiss well. You were slobbering all over me like a dog. Now Iggy, well, he kisses like a god." Not that I've ever kissed him, but it was great ammo against Will. I could see how jealous of Iggy he was. Though ironically, Iggy was also jealous of Will.

Will exploded after that comment. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and started to shake me with an insane look in his eyes. Then, he pushed me with all his might, which was surprisingly a lot for an enraged person. Instead of me hitting a wall or breaking my back against said wall, I crashed through the window. Glass was everywhere, and for a second, I teetered over the window's threshold. Then gravity took over, and I fell backwards, taking multitudes of shards of glass with me.

I looked into Will's eyes, and gave him a ghost of a smile. He finally stopped standing still, after realizing what was happening. The anger flew out of him, which was replaced by pure shock. He rushed to the window, and barely missed my sneaker. He stood still, looking downward at my falling body, gripping the windowsill with his hands.

As I free-fell, I suddenly had a thought. At last, I'm finally free.

**It's the Puppy Apocalypse!**

**Third Person POV  
><strong>

"I know you! Joey, you're back!" Iggy hugged his best friend, finally happy to hear some good news. "I thought you were dead. How did you come back to life?"

"Well, with the favor Hades owed my dad, for saving the Underworld from mass destruction. Who knew the evil person who was trying to take over the world just wanted to love someone?" Iggy laughed at Joey's explanation.

"Now, what happened to my baby sister? After everything I've heard, even if it wasn't much." Joey's facial expression went from content and joyous to serious and concerned.

"Well, Mr. Princeton, Ren is only a couple months younger than you, so she's not your baby sister." Iggy decided to joke a little before he had to tell Joey the crappy news. Iggy sighed, before telling the story.

"Well, I, umm, _accidentally_ shot Ren's friend Will with two opposite arrows, since I became really jealous. Since Will already liked her, the arrows made him insanely hate her, but insanely love her too. So Will reacted to the overload badly, and kidnapped Ren. She probably would have climbed out the window already if he hadn't shot her in the leg, and recently, her arm. Right now, I'm not sure what's happening. Now I've just had a thought. Was the thing that Ren wanted most was you back? And are you truly back, with the can-turn-immortal status?"

The first thing Joey did after hearing this was to flick Iggy on the head hard with his fingers. Iggy rubbed the spot where he was flicked, since Joey flicked people really hard. "How _**dare**_ you get Ren into this situation. If you were anyone else, I'd kick your ass from here to Olympus, and then kick it back. But after thinking how much work you've done, and how sorry you are, and how in love with her you are… Don't deny it. I know you have a huge crush on her. I accept you dating her in the future. I wouldn't trust anyone else with her anyway."

Iggy broke out into a huge smile, and hugged Joey.

"Dad told me that yes; Joseph Princeton being back in the world of the living was her greatest desire." Joey slipped into third person point of view, a habit he picked up from being in the Underworld for a year. "I was slipped out with all the other "escaped" souls. It's going to be as if I never left. Which means yes, I can become immortal at twenty-one like the both of you. It also means I have my arrows back."

Iggy gasped. "Does this mean that the rumored complete cancel-effect arrows will be back, since only you possessed them?"

"Yup. Maybe we can now fix the mess you made." Joey couldn't help but tease Iggy about that.

Then the both of Eros's children became serious again as the weight of what was going on pressed down on them.

A gentle zephyr drifted by the two of them.

"Look up," the wind whispered in Eros's voice.

"Dad?" Both Iggy and Joey whispered. Realizing what the message meant, both teens looked up at the window, craning their heads upwards since they were both in the front.

A couple of seconds later, a crashing sound filled the whole block, as the window burst. Ren teetered on the edge of the window, before slowly tipping over the edge.

"Ren!" Joey and Iggy screamed in unison. The two ran toward the window as one. Quickly making it to the window, they linked their hands together cheerleader-style. Glass landed on the two of them, creating cuts on their arms and faces. The two cringed as pain quickly laced through them, but they didn't have time to wallow in it. Ren fell safely into their arms. Ren looked to her right, and recognition shone in her eyes as her eyes locked onto his chocolate-brown eyes, which were the same as hers. Joey quickly tipped her into Iggy's arms.

All around them, there was chaos. The police were slowly gathering around the door, ready to go and arrest Will. News reporters were eagerly reporting and recording the strange turn of events that occurred. The many people behind them cheered as they realized who fell out of the window,

"Ren, I thought I was going to lose you in there. I would have died on the inside if something were to happen to you. I Love You." Iggy concluded his statement with a kiss. Ren responded to his kiss hungrily, letting her kiss tell the 'I love you' to Iggy. Then, Ren promptly fainted as the blood loss finally got to her.

The police finally came out of the building, leading Will who was in handcuffs to the police car. He caught Iggy's gaze, and gave him the most evil, most malicious, most malevolent glare he could. He looked at Joey next in confusion, not knowing who he was. He'd never seen the blonde teen before, in his life. How did he know Ren anyway? Was he a cousin, a friend, a family member?

Iggy shivered under Will's gaze. That gaze could freeze the ocean if it was concentrated enough. But shouldn't he have glared at Joey too? I mean he did help me out. I guess it's because he doesn't know Joey, but he knows me all too well.

Will's head was shoved into the car, followed by his body. A person ran up to the cops and started to talk to them. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Iggy realized that she must be Delia, Will's mother. Ren had described her as a nice and cheerful woman, who Ren had immediately taken a shine to. The feeling was like a punch to the gut when he realized that it was his fault that she was in this situation, that Ren was hurt in his arms, that all this trouble happened in the first place because of him and him alone. The only thing he was happy about was that Joey also was back because of him. Ren was safe, and she now had what she wanted, so it evened out a little what he had done. Even when thinking that, he still felt like an ass.

The ambulance finally came to them. The paramedics took Ren from Iggy's arms, strapped her into the stretcher, and wheeled her over to the ambulance. A lone paramedic looked over at the pair, noticing the bleeding cuts on their arms and faces.

"How do you two know the girl?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Iggy replies, feeling suddenly very tired.

"I'm her brother." Joey states after Iggy speaks.

"Technically, we're not allowed to let boyfriends in the ambulance with girlfriends. But I'll make an exception for you. You both look awful, and you two probably need to go to the hospital anyway. Hop on in. I'll inform the other paramedics that the two of you will be riding along with her. By the way, which one of you is her blood type?" Joey raised his hand.

"I am. She's AB positive. I'll give her some when I'm patched up and at the hospital."

The two climbed into the ambulance, and sat out of the way of the paramedics, who were fixing Ren up. Iggy's sick feeling left him as he finally let the fact that Ren was safe wash over him. Now, all they had to do was go to the hospital, get fixed up, and wait for Ren to wake up. At least he had his best friend and cohort next to him, to help things go along faster.

Maybe the two of us can swap stories later. Iggy thought to himself. Then the three of us will have a huge swap-story fest later on.

* * *

><p>Yup, I think I typed more this time. With over two thousand words of story text! See, the chapters are longer! I humbly ask people to review, at least three people. I would be ecstatic if by the end of this fic I had forty reviews. I beg on my hands and knees people, please review!<p> 


	13. End of Book 1 Epilouge

Last review answering! For this part...

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Sorry Chase. It's not your fault he leaves all the time. Technically the god's DNA doesn't count, so they aren't really related.

**Sarcasm is my native language:** Thanks! I appreciate the review!

**America's the Hero:** I know. That really helped me out. You make me feel much better! Check out my other stories since I'm done with this one. A sequel will not come out. I will continue the story, and not end it.

**Val D:** Maybe. I don' know if I'll make a sequel. It may be even less read than this fic. Also, did you notice the accidental surprised sad face next to your name?

I do not own this story. The only characters I own are Joey, Ren, Will, Delia, Eros, Ren's teacher, and any other characters I don't remember.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, feeling ok... for once. I tried to rub my eyes, so I could see better, but I could only rub one of my eyes with one hand. I looked down, and noticed the other hand was in a sling, and a professional sling, as if was in the hospital. I turned my head, looking at where I was. The hospital room had a large window, showing a blue and sunny sky and a great view of Brooklyn. By that window, were flowers of every colour imaginable. I could see roses, lilies, daisies, snapdragons, and many other types of flowers. There were also packages and packages of chocolates that were probably brought from the hospital's gift shop. The TV was playing a drama that I didn't recognize. Then, I saw the person who I most wanted to see. He was sleeping in a chair by the bed, and the other chair next to him was empty.<p>

"Iggy." I hissed at him, trying to wake him up.

"Iggy!" His eyes flew open, as if he was startled. I smiled my biggest smile at him. Another person folded themselves out of the chair by the corner, and stood next to Iggy. This person had sandy blond hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes, exactly like mine. I stared at him, not believing what I saw.

"Joey!" My brother. My awesome, few-months-older-than-me, overprotective brother. I had missed him so much after he died. It was like losing half of my soul. The only reason I bounced back because of Iggy being there for me whenever I needed it.

"But how?" My eyes were wide and filled with wonder.

"Dad did a huge favour for Hades. I was allowed to come back just once more. The next time I die, I can't ever come back. But I'm here now. The best part is that I have the chance to become a god again at 21 like you guys!"

Eros had come through big-time for me. And for that, I love him even more.

I held out my good arm. For the first time in a year, I hugged my brother, who I'd never thought I would see again. At this point, tears of joy were slowly trickling down my face. Joey and I released our hug, and I held out my arm to Iggy. He hugged me tightly, as if he thought that if he let go, he might lose me.

After Iggy released me from his hug kind of reluctantly, I wiped the tears on my face with my hand. Then I gestured toward the multiple boxes of chocolates.

"Bring like six of those boxes of chocolates. I'm so hungry I could eat one of you. I bet you guys are all hungry too."

The boys eagerly pounced on the chocolate, stuffing three pieces in their mouths at a time. They brought the collection of chocolates, and put them on the bed.

After five minutes of the three of us greedily stuffing our faces, we finally started to talk to each other. Then I remember something I had promised I would do if I got out alive.

"Iggy, I have to tell you something. Come close." Iggy moved his head closer to mine.

"Closer." His head was almost next to my hand.

"Closer." His head was close enough. I smacked him upside the head.

"That was for getting me kidnapped, and ruining two people's lives."

Then, I grabbed his collar, and brought his face close to mine. I kissed him passionately on the lips, making Iggy moan.

"That was for catching me, and for helping me get Joey back." Iggy had a confused look on his face, and was rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Any normal girl would turn tail and run after what you did. You would have been broken up with faster than I can shoot an arrow. "My face transformed into a smile.

"But I'm not exactly like other girls. I need my two birdbrains next to me to feel whole. I love you both much more than you'll ever know. Now both of you come and hug me. And yes at the same time."

The two boys wrapped their arms around me, careful not to touch my sling. These two boys are my life, and my soul. I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**End of Book 1**_

Sorry that the chapter is so short. It's even worse than the first chapter. But I needed to end this soon. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope with this chapter I can get 40 reviews, thus getting a decent amount of reviews for this story! Book 2 will come out when I finish writing chapters for my other two stories. SO it might take awhile. Sorry I mislead you all. I just recently thought up this two-part idea.


	14. Jealous Boy Book 2

Now presenting... Jealous Boy 2!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9:** Actually no. This idea was around longer. It just took some time to make it happen.

**America's the Hero:** Thanks! I'm kind of proud of that chapter. I didn't know I could stretch that scene that long.

Max and Fang will make an appearance. I'm not sure how big, but they will appear.

I do not own Maximum Ride. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh abridged either. This is my plot though. I do own my characters too.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

An explosion ripped through the juvenile detention center. Screams echoed through the hallways, making the center seem like hell. A trail of blood followed a teen as he killed a path to freedom. The teen's brown hair was drenched in sweat, and his beige jumpsuit was covered in blood from the pants up. The moans and groans of dying security guards and prisoners alike faded as he ran towards the exit, a gun in one hand, a bloody knife in the other.

He passed a closet that was connected to the Visitor's room. The door was ajar, open a crack. A lone security guard appeared from outside the door and tried to apprehend him, with a baton in hand. The teen quickly ran forward, and with almost superhuman speed stabbed the security guard twice, once in the stomach, once in the guard's lungs. Just as the teen was about to leave, a flash of cloth coming from the room caught his eye. It was a pile of clothes a visitor would wear. The outfit consisted of a pair of jeans, a Nightwish band t-shirt, a large grey sweatshirt, a pair of black converse sneakers, and a black hat with Like A Boss emblazoned across the hat.

The brown-haired boy quickly changed into the new clothes. Using the clean side of his old clothes, he wiped the sweat off his hair, the blood off his face, and the blood off his weapons. He hid the clothes in a corner of the closet, and hid the weapons in the sweatshirt that came along with the clothes.

The boy stuck to the shadows, and somehow exited the building without anyone seeing him. His icy- blue eyes had a maniac intensity, brought from having only one goal in mind. Everything he had done had led him to this moment, and would help him achieve this goal.

'I have to find Ren. She has to be mine. I have to be with her. I _**will**_ find her.'

What is this home work you speak of?

Ren, Iggy and Joey were in the park, practicing their magic in preparation for becoming gods. Eros had made all three of them learn magic, because he believed that Ren's kidnapping would have never happened if they had known some magic.

The three winged teens were practicing teleportation. They had just finished glamours a week ago. It was Iggy's turn to hold up the glamour while Ren taught Joey how to teleport: part 1. First Joey had to learn how to teleport objects from one place to another.

"First, concentrate and direct your magic towards my book. Then think hard of where you want it to go. Use the force of your will to send it to where you want. Now try and land the book in my hands." Then Ren quickly sent her spell book into his hands.

Joey tried to send Ren's spell book back into her hands, but the book appeared up in a tree next to Ren. The second time was much more successful, as he sent the book directly into Ren's hands.

A dark, evil-feeling wave washed over Ren. She fell to her knees, overwhelmed by the purely evil feeling.

Iggy and Joey ran over to Ren. She stared at the two boys with fear in her eyes.

" Something evil is coming. I feel it."

The three started to pack their things hurriedly, wanting to leave as fast as they could. They would continue their lesson next weekend.

None of Ren's "feelings" had **_ever_** been wrong before.

* * *

><p>I'm going to stop here, to make next chapter longer. Sorry about the fact that this chapter is so short. But this is an epically earlier update, so it makes up for it. Basically this chapter and the last chapter combined makes one full chapter.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviewers who care now have the satisfaction of getting a chapter. **

**America's the Hero**: It's fine. As long as there is a review, then life is good.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9**: Well we all need a "Meanwhile" so everything doesn't seem so bleak. Also the bold words are supposed to be random. They are page breaks.

I do not own Maximum Ride. I own my plot, and my characters. Everything else in this fic owned by James Patterson. I also do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p>Will walked into the park with a backpack slung over his shoulder, his cap covering his eyes. He walked through the park idly until he spotted three people in one of the corners of the park, surrounded by bushes and trees. Suddenly intrigued, he walked closer to the group. The three people, who he now discovered were teens, were sitting on the grass, looking at a textbook, with the label Chemistry on it. The one girl shut her book, got up, and whispered into one of her companion's ears, her textbook forgotten. Ren! His heart leapt at the sight of her. He focused more carefully on the group, and moved behind the bushes to get a better look.<p>

"Joey, let's play tennis!" The sandy blond haired boy searched through his bag and took out a racket and a tennis ball. The strawberry-blond boy continued to read his textbook. Will recognized the boy, and almost growled. 'That's Iggy. Her stupid friend.' Then he took another look at the sandy blond haired teen named Joey. 'What is he? Her cousin, other friend?"

"Joey, you go first." Ren's voice broke through his confused thoughts and he settled himself in to watch the game.

"Dunk Smash!" Joey served the ball to Ren, jumping to gain more power. Ren dove for the ball, landing expertly on one hand, using her agility to send it back to him. Iggy then started to comment on the game. "Momoshiro smashed the ball to Eiji, who skillfully sent the ball back to Momoshiro, who barely gets the ball." The game became heated as the two fought to make the other miss the ball. A person at their school had named them after the player they were most like in The Prince of Tennis, Ren being Eiji Kikimaru, the agility player, Joey being Takahashi Momoshiro, the power player.

Suddenly, a lone racket quickly steals the ball away from the two. The tennis ball hit a tree and went straight to Iggy, who caught it skillfully.

"And Ryoma steals the ball away from the competitors!"

Ren and Joey glowered at Iggy and his cheeky grin.

"That's not fair! I was going to win this time!" The two said at the same time. Ryoma Echizen was just about the best tennis player in the manga. Iggy was the best player on the team, and probably in the area.

Iggy chuckled, which put Will on edge and smirked.

"We'll come back same time same place. Don't worry."

Will growled at his insolent-sounding tone. How dare he speak to his Ren that way!

The three of them packed their rackets and textbooks and walked off. Will followed behind them, keeping to the shadows. First the two drop Iggy off at his house. Then Ren and Joey let themselves into what Will remembered was Ren's house.

As soon as the two disappeared into the house, a plan started forming in his mind.

'Soon, Ren, you will be mine again.'

**This page break is named Damien. Live with it. **

Ren, Iggy and Joey were studying in the park. After an hour of studying, and in Ren and Joey's case, fidgeting, Ren finally gave up. She closed the book and put it to the side and whispered in Iggy's ear.

"Make one of your glamours. I need to teach Joey how to teleport himself."

Iggy breathed in, and quickly manipulated the magic inside him to create a complex glamour. Iggy was the best at that particular brand of magic, because he was the best at concentrating. This magic required masking feel, touch, scent, sight, and sometimes even taste.

Ren grabbed her brother and dragged him away to a clump of trees.

"Today's lesson is about teleporting yourself to places. When you get more practice you'll be able to go farther. But right now, basic teleporting is all you need to get today. First, let your magic fill your whole body. Then concentrate where you want to go. Make sure you picture if you can where/who you are teleporting to. Try and go to Iggy."

Ren disappeared, and appeared next to Iggy and then quickly appeared next to Joey again.

"Now you try."

Joey breathed in and out, and disappeared. He appeared in the branches high above, in the tree he was standing under. Surprise showed on his face as he almost fell off the branch.

"Good first try! Usually people don't even move. Now try and concentrate more on Iggy this time."

This time Joey's teleportation was successful, landing on his butt right next to Iggy.

"Come back now bro."

Joey appeared behind Ren and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Sis, I missed ya."

Ren usually would protest and struggle, but today was the anniversary of Joey's death. Two years ago, he had died in her arms. She still could not believe he was there, with her. So today she just leaned into his bear hug, letting him squeeze the air out of her lungs.

A prickly feeling went up her neck, as if someone was watching her. Even when a glamour was up, she always had a second sense of if someone was watching her, weather it was her magically-conjured version, or just plain her. Only this time, it felt just wrong, as if the person staring had evil intent. This feeling made her nervous. This had never happened to her, and this feeling scared her more than she'd like to admit.

"We're leaving. We'll continue our lesson next week again. Iggy, find a place to end the glamour."

She put her textbook in her bag and quickly zipped it up. The other two blondes were doing the same thing, but with slightly less haste. Then they walked normally, so to keep in time with the glamour. With a sigh, Iggy slowly released the glamour, so the illusion would not be discovered.

While the two were walking to Ren's house, the feeling that someone was watching her became more intense. She wanted to grip Joey's hand, but resisted the urge for fear the person stalking them would see. She tried to nonchalantly look for the person staring, but that person eluded her.

Unknown to either sibling, underneath Ren's hair, a bunch of strands of hair turned silvery and grew thicker.

* * *

><p>Everyone reading this, [and reviewers], stay safe, and as my friendcrush Chris says: don't get killed!


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Thanksgiving!

**America's The Hero: **Damien says hi back. He might make an appearance, but maybe not. It's a plot secret…. All I can tell you is that I took it kinda off of DBZ.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9:** It's important… and related to the plot. We will leave it at that. Thanks! Damien likes you all too.

**DarkLove9:** I like your username! It's pretty cool. Thanks! I'm updating right now in fact.

I will try to update Christmas break. Or anytime I can. This chapter's line break theme and maybe the next two chapters' line break themes will be Yu-Gi-Oh pickup lines.

I do not own Maximum Ride, or Iggy, or Fang or the series itself. Yes the two lovebirds from the last book make an appearance. I only own my three characters and my plot. James Patterson owns the characters that aren't mine. I don't own any products mentioned here. I also don't own any of the pickup lines.

* * *

><p>It was next week…again. The three demigods were in the park playing blackjack, on one of the chess tables often found in the park. Ren, Joey and Iggy had each brought a different type of candy, which is what they were using to gamble with. Ren's blow pops were worth one hundred points each, since there were only some of those. Joey's Jolly Ranchers were worth fifty points each, and Iggy's chocolate tootsie rolls were worth twenty points each.<p>

The three should have been practicing magic, but Iggy and Ren had a double date with Fang and Max later that day. The two didn't want to mess up their nice clothes, so they opted out this week. Joey was going home alone, since he didn't want to be the fifth wheel on their date. He also had to practice magic at their house, to practice teleportation in a different place.

"Woohoo! We won again!" Iggy and Joey high-fived, and then split the pot between them. The two had succeeded in whittling down Ren's candy pile so much that only her blow pops remained.

Ren looked at her watch and saw that it was two o'clock. She reached over, picked her share of the candy out of the two blonde's piles, and swept it into her bag. She poked Iggy to get his attention.

"It's two. We have to leave." Iggy barely had enough time to put all the candy left on the table in another pocket of Ren's bag, before she grabbed his arm and started to pull him along.

"BYE!" The two shouted in unison. Ren made sure to tackle-hug Joey goodbye, while Iggy waved goodbye. The two then started to jog towards the diner they were supposed to meet the other two at.

**It's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du- do me!**

Joey walked away, choosing to go through the dark patch of the park that was a secret shortcut to his house. He wanted to get home quickly, since his stomach was growling. He was going to fix himself a quick snack before practicing his magic.

An arm shot out of the shadows, wrapping an arm around his torso, effectively trapping him. A piece of cloth pressed against his face, while Joey was struggling to get free. He could smell a sickly-sweet smell on the cloth. He struggled harder, but the chloroform made his efforts useless. He knew he could not escape, so he stopped struggling before he passed out. He relaxed his body as if had fainted from the chloroform. The person who was kidnapping him picked him up, oddly in bridal style, and walked in a direction away from his house. Joey finally let himself fall asleep, as he couldn't stay awake a moment longer. The last thought he could manage scared him. What was going to happen to him? Why? Why? Wh-

**I put the **_**lust**_** in Black Luster Soldier**

Iggy and Ren were at Perry's diner, sitting across from Max and Fang, otherwise known as the two Iggy and Ren had brought together using their magic arrows. Max was snuggled up to Fang while Iggy had his arms wrapped around Ren. They were chatting amiably to each other, while waiting for their food to come.

"So how was it that you guys got together again?"

"It was weird. At first we hated each other with a passion. Every time we saw each other, I'm pretty sure we wanted to kill each other. But then you two suggested to pretend to date. When we met at the park to make it more private, then something suddenly _clicked_. We suddenly found each other attractive. That was how we started to date."

Ren and Iggy shared a secret grin, still amazed at their success.

Their food finally came to their table. Max had ordered a cheeseburger and fries, sticking to the classics. Fang had a huge cheese and spinach pie in front of him. Ren had a gyro with everything on it, and Iggy had a plate of lamb and potatoes. The tantalizing smells of their foods made them eagerly dig into their meals, only stopping to occasionally drink their sodas and wipe their mouths. They finished their food in five minutes, not quite feeling full. The four of them decided to share a huge chocolate and vanilla sundae, sprinkled with as many candy toppings as it could fit.

A minute into eating the sundae, Ren was metaphorically bulldozed with the feeling that something was wrong. But not just any wrong feeling, this one was almost exactly like the one at the park weeks ago. But this one was far worse. If Ren was scared before, she was terrified now.

"Iggy, we have to get home. Now!" She whispered in his ear, pleading with him. He looked at her in the eye, and could see the terror in her eyes. The two of them got up, and Iggy hurriedly gave Fang their half of the money for their food. They ran out of the diner like a bat out of hell, hoping to get home, to try and stop whatever was about to happen.

**Baby, I'll treat you like my trading cards. I'll spend all my money on you and play with you for hours.**

Ren and Iggy ran up the stairs to her house. Ren fumbled with her keys, and accidentally dropped them. She picked them up, shaking, and finally opened the door.

"You take the first floor. I'll take the upstairs." Ren directed to Iggy.

She bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. First she checked the bathroom, because you never know when evil might be in your bathroom. Then after a quick sweep of Joey's room, she came into her room. She spotted a white piece of paper on her desk.

My dearest Ren,

I have the boy you call Joey, in my possession.

Come to the lone warehouse near the docks a week from now.

Then you may get him back.

~Will

After she finished glancing at letter, a vision came out of nowhere. She saw Joey taking the shortcut. Ren sat there in shock as she basically witnessed the kidnapping of her brother. The letter wasn't a fake at all. She then checked the bottom of the letter, and saw the name that sent fear flooding through her.

"IGGY!" She screamed out, becoming scared out of her mind. She teleported down the stairs, only to find a well-known bimbo from her school kissing _her boyfriend_ on the lips, in front of the door.

Her panic turned to white-hot fury in an instant. She stalked over to the two and ripped the two apart. She decked the bimbo once, twice, three times, and threw her out of the house, drop-kicking her to make her leave faster.

"If you ever _**dare**_ to do that again, I'll kill you!" She screamed out the door. She closed the door and turned around.

She trusted Iggy enough to not be cheating on her. He couldn't have a long-term relationship with anyone other than another demi-god anyway. Even so, Iggy knew Ren would kill him, and Joey would mutilate him and leave him asexual if that happened.

"It's Joey! He's been kidnapped!" The white-hot fury turned once again to an intense, scared feeling as she handed over the letter to Iggy. She desperately started to pace around the room, trying not to let the fear overtake her.

"Iggy. We can hide this for a week. If the both of us don't come back after I go to the warehouse, then we'll call the police. Mom's at a two-week long convention thing for work."

Iggy grabbed Ren into a hug, and let her cry into his shoulder. The wait would kill her on the inside, but as long as he was with her, he would make the agonizing wait a little less painful.

* * *

><p>Just to see if any of you guys read this, if you review, address the review to Jay. Because that is my FF name, so yeah. It's the name I use when PMing people.<p>

Damien shall return…in your dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

Merry Christmas to all who reads this chapter!

**Scoobycool9andLuckycool9: **And more pickup lines shall come for at least another chapter.

**America's the Hero: **Joey isn't going to be rescued for a while now. It really depends if it's going to be in two chapters or more.

I'm updating all my chapters on Christmas Break, while listening to the best and most diverse playlist ever. For those who've read Fire and Ice, that's my next goal. I'm going to start the next chapter of that after I finish this chapter.

I do not own Iggy from Maximum Ride. I own my characters and my plot.

* * *

><p>Will sat in a small metal chair next to a large wooden chair. In the large wooden chair sat Joey, who was tied to the wooden chair. Joey had been trussed up with all the belts Will owned, and some he had recently bought. Nearby was a mattress with sheets and blankets folded neatly on top.<p>

The unfortunate blonde started to slowly awaken. Will focused his attention on his captive, his thoughts having previously wandered to Ren.

Joey's eyes fluttered open. Will looked into Joey's eyes, and saw Ren's perfect chocolate-brown orbs looking back.

_**REN**_! But he's not Ren…

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE REN?" Will hurled the question at his captive.

"'Cause she's my sister." Joey sleepily replied.

Suddenly he couldn't bear to look at Joey anymore, not after what he heard.

It all suddenly made sense. Why he would hang out with Ren all the time, and why he was there with Iggy the day he kidnapped her.

Will needed to clear his thoughts, away from the Ren-eyed boy. He retreated behind a shelf where all his food was kept. He found a can opener and started to open a can of peaches.

"Where am I? What the hell?" Joey had probably tried to get up from the chair, but his restraints stopped him from moving.

He couldn't let Joey go. Not after seeing his eyes.

Then, the solution to all of his problems came to him. Joey would be with Ren and himself. The plan would stay the same. Ren would come, and try to free her brother. Instead of letting Joey go after using him as bait, he'll keep them both.

Will came out from behind the shelf, holding the can of peaches and the fork. Joey's face turned white as Will came into view.

"_Shit_! You're the guy who kidnapped Ren!" Joey then pulled hard at his restraints, desperation showing plainly on his face. The belts were still as strong as before, leaving Joey admittedly scared.

Will stabbed a piece of peach with his fork. He held it up to Joey's mouth.

"Eat." Afraid that he would get stabbed with the fork, he unwillingly opened his mouth. The sickly-sweet taste of the peaches disgusted him, but he forced the peach slice down his throat.

After making Joey eat half the can of peaches, he put the can and fork down, and then ruffled the other teen's hair.

"You know, at first you were just bait. I was going to let you go after I had Ren. When I looked at your eyes though, I couldn't let you leave. You look too much like Ren, and you're her family." Joey's eyes widened with clearly visible horror, as what he had blurted out came back to bite him in the ass. Ren wouldn't try to escape if he was here with her. She wouldn't want to risk his life. She always put her loved ones before herself.

"But soon, Ren will come for you, and we'll all be a happy family. You and I, we'll be _brothers_."

Will awkwardly hugged Joey, even though the blond was tense throughout the one-sided hug.

At that moment, what Will had said hit him. Not again! This had hurt her so much the first time. Now he was going to try and take her the second time too?

**-Are you a trap card? Because I'd like to put you in Facedown mode.-**

Ren fidgeted in her seat, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. All her anxiety and fears hovered below the surface, just waiting for the moment when it could burst out.

She couldn't calm down at all. The focused, relaxed, cheerful her had disappeared, leaving in its place a quiet, fidgety person. She was currently doodling in her notebook, mostly pictures of Joey, all from her memories. Joey flying covered the top of her notes, sleeping Joey covered the bottom, and brownie-eating Joey was on the right of her notes. Song lyrics were also littered amongst the drawings, covering her normally clean notes. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson, no matter how hard she had tried for the whole week. She glanced at the clock, for what seemed like the hundredth time that period.

The bell finally rang, making Ren stuff her notebook in her backpack as fast as she could. She raced out the door, running out before anyone had a chance to blink. Right then, she needed Iggy, her rock, before she exploded from her pent-up emotions.

She walked quickly to the cafeteria, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She spotted an empty table and flung her backpack on the table claiming the table for Iggy and herself. She started walking toward the corner of the cafeteria, to where Iggy and she would normally meet.

Ren stopped walking, stunned. The school whore was kissing Iggy again!

Her boyfriend was rigid and tense, his blue eyes opened in surprise. The blond whore was enjoying the kiss, putting all her energy into that kiss.

Ren balled her hands into fists, seeing red. The bimbo finally noticed that Ren was there, and hastily broke apart from Iggy.

"He kissed me!" The whore lied to Ren.

For a second, Iggy though Ren would believe the girl, seeing how enraged she was. She was a daughter of Eros and could tell if he liked the other girl's kiss or not. Right?

Ren stalked up to the whore and punched her in the face, breaking the badly healed nose again. Right before the punch, the whore could see Ren's chocolate-brown eyes turn a bright crimson, scaring the crap out of the whore. Ren ignored the frightened look on the other girl's face, and punched her face twice more, making her nose spew blood. Ren swept the other girl's legs out from under her, making her fall to the floor. She stepped on the other's arm, hearing the other girl yelp as her arm broke. Ren jumped up and landed heavily on the other girl's ankle, making her scram as her ankle broke.

She was about to break the other leg when Iggy stopped Ren. Instead, she leaned down close to the other blonde's head and whispered to her in a voice laced with anger:

"I know that Iggy didn't kiss you, you kissed him. This time, Iggy stopped me from hurting you too badly. Next time, I will kill you for kissing my boyfriend. Iggy knows I'd castrate him if he cheated on me." Ren would be a terrible goddess of love if she couldn't tell who started the kiss, and who liked it.

Ren left the area, grabbing Iggy and her backpack, heading outside to exercise off her emotions, to bring them down to a stable level.

* * *

><p>Updates will come eventually. In January, probably after finals.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Well, I have no excuses for not updating. Not a single excuse.

ScoobycoolandLuckycool9: My pick-up line list is getting really short. They will now be DBZ pickup lines, which I don't own.

I do not own Maximum Ride. I only own my plot, and my characters. I don't own Iggy. I own Will, Joey, and Ren, my characters.

* * *

><p>Ren and Iggy settled in a tree, which overlooked the warehouses where Joey was being held hostage. Ren was chatting away as quietly as she could, betraying her nervousness and terror.<p>

"This is a perfect place to keep him. It's secluded and no one comes here."

Iggy stared nervously at Ren. She had to go in there and retrieve Joey by herself. He'd come, but his invisibility spell wasn't strong enough to support two people.

"Promise me you'll come back safe." Iggy told her, his throat choking up at the last word.

"Don't worry about me. Joey's been with the maniac for a week. He's the one you should worry about." Ren's voice was filled with false bravado.

"Well, it's time for me to go! My magic's up to full power, and I have my lock picks, and a knife. I should be fine." With those words, Ren grabbed Iggy and gave him a big kiss.

"For good luck." She slid out of the tree, and waited for Iggy to put the spell on her. With a flick of his wrist, Ren was rendered invisible.

She tore off to towards the warehouse, running as fast as she could. When she reached the designated warehouse, she spent a minute quickly opening the door with her lock picks. Finally open, she opened the door enough so that she could fit and slid through.

Ren cursed as she saw what she was up against. The warehouse was huge! It would take a long time, and the invisibility spell would only last for so long. So she started looking, running around and looking through every room.

-This is Damien the Page-break's girlfriend, Maya.-

Ren was getting worried. The spell was about to wear off, and she was no closer to finding Joey than before. She saw a closed door, which raised her hopes. As she went up to the door, the spell wore off, leaving her visible. She opened the door, and found Joey.

He was gagged, but he started to yell through his gag when he saw her. His arms and legs were tied to a big wooden chair. Ren rushed over to him, pulled down his gag, and started to cut him loose.

"Ren, leave! IT'S A TRAP! He wants us both, because I accidentally told him we were related!" Joey hurled all of this at her desperately. Ren just finished cutting him loose, when the door shut behind them, startling Ren and making her drop her knife. A white gas started seeping through the room, making the pair sleepy.

Ren couldn't concentrate. She couldn't think of where Iggy was. She could feel herself stumbling around. Trying to balance herself, she leaned on a shelf. The shelf groaned, and started to fall. Ren was caught underneath the shelf. She tried to lift it with magic, but could concentrate it enough. Joey grabbed onto her tried to teleport the two of them out, but it wasn't working.

"I'm out of magic!" Joey told her, in a scared voice. Ren's eyes were slowly starting to close. She let go of his hand, and sent a teleportation spell at him, thinking of Iggy. Joey disappeared, leaving Ren alone in the room.

"Least I got Joey out." Ren mumbled. Ren succumbed to the sleep gas, closing her eyes, and falling into a deep sleep.

-Is your name Piccolo? Because I want to Nail you.-

Joey appeared in the tree next to Iggy. He almost fell off the branch, but Iggy caught him in time. As Joey breathed in the fresh air, his head started to clear.

"What happened to Ren! The both of you are supposed to be here!" Iggy yelled at him

Joey started to shake. All of the memories of that horrible week came crashing back. Iggy backed off when he saw how scared he was.

"It was horrible Iggy! It was a week of him force-feeding me food, a week of getting touched and hugged by him, like we were friends, a week of him standing next to me whenever I went to the bathroom! But the worst part was his fantasies. He wanted to kill you, disappear with Ren, and have Ren to himself. He wanted to have kids with her, and he even picked out their names! He wanted to call the boys Icarus, Leon and Felix, and the girls Maya, Kyriel and Aries. After meeting me, he somehow added me to his fantasies as his best friend and the uncle to his children."

Joey thought of something and a devastated look covered his face. "He has Ren! But there is one good thing."

Iggy looked at Joey with a hopeful expression on his face. "He wants me too now, not just Ren. He's not going to disappear with Ren. We have a chance to save her!"

Iggy looked confusedly at Joey. "Why would he want you too?"

"He saw my eyes and figured out that we were related. Now I'm also a target." Joey hoped he would respond soon, for Ren's sake. What she would go through would be worse then what he had to go through.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Maximum Ride. I only own Ren, Joey and Will.

Scoobycool9andLuckycool9: I saw the next chapter and I didn't see them anywhere. This chapter goes a little more into Will's crazyness.

* * *

><p>Ren slowly woke up, her eyes heavy from the sleeping gas. She tried to rub her eyes, but found that she couldn't. Confused, she looked downward and saw that her hands and feet were tied together. She panicked, trying to desperately break free from her bonds. She felt something soft underneath her. She looked downward and saw a mattress. She started to whimper through her gag as she was faced with one of her two biggest fears, being tied up. A face came into view, quickly silencing her whimpers. Her eyes widened in terror as Will Lewis crouched down next to her.<p>

"Hi Ren. It's been so long since I've seen you." He looked so calm, so serene, as if it was perfectly normal to be talking to a tied-up girl in a warehouse.

He took his hand and cupped her chin with it, stroking her face.

"I love you Ren." He stood up, and quickly walked out of view. A couple of minutes later he came back with a jar of cherries. He propped her up, leaning her against him. He quickly opened the jar and took out a fork. Using the fork, he quickly scooped out some cherries and held them out to her.

"Eat." Will quietly commanded to her. Before Ren could do anything, Will gave a small chuckle.

"How could I forget? You have a gag in your mouth."

Will set the cherries down next to them. He pulled down her gag, giving her a soft smile, and proffered the cherries to her again.

Ren eyed the cherries distastefully. She hated cherries, but he might stab her with the fork. She was afraid of his rage issues, which were probably even worse than before. So she carefully opened her mouth, and the cherries were quickly shoved into her mouth. The sickly sweet taste made her want to spit the cherries out, but she forced them down her throat.

Will leaned in close to her and gave her a big kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. With a sigh, he soon let go of her.

"You taste like cherries. I love the taste of cherries."

Will rubbed his cheek against hers, almost like a wolf would with its mate. "I know you didn't mean what you said before. You were in pain. I've realized that guns aren't going to help. This will." Ren let out a squeak of terror as she saw what gleamed in his hand. Her knife was in his hand! She must have dropped it when the shelf fell on her!

"You were upset before because I hurt you unnecessarily. A knife is much easier to handle anyway." Ren could see her initials etched at the bottom of the blade, EP.

Will lifted her onto his lap and started to cuddle her. "We'll live together, the three of us. You, me, and your brother. I never quite caught his name. What is it my mate?"

His voice held a deadly lilt in it. She had to answer quickly. So against her better judgment, she whispered out "his name is Joey." Will leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Thank you my love. I have to go and get him back. We do need the uncle of our children to be with us." Will tied the gag back over her mouth and nuzzled her neck.

"I'll be back soon." Will quietly left the area. As soon as she saw him leave, Ren tried to get out of the bonds holding her, but they were too strong. She tried to teleport out of there, but a groan stopped her. She was too hungry, and being hungry meant being low on magic.

-I'm no Saiyan, but if you pull on my tail. I'll surrender to you.-

Iggy and Joey were currently amiably chatting in Joey's house. They had finished making dinner and had cleaned up after themselves. The doorbell rang, startling the two. They could see a lone figure at their doorway. Joey picked up the bat lying in the corner and flicked open his knife. Iggy picked up his knife and followed behind him, providing cover. They slowly made their way to the front door, ready to attack. Joey slowly eased himself out of the door and looked around, while Iggy hung around the front door. Joey saw a note wedged in the mailbox in the front of the house. He put the bat down and reached for the note. He had just grasped it in his hand when a figure jumped out of the shadows and grabbed him.

Joey let out a terrified scream and whipped his knife arm at the person, slicing the figure's shoulder. The person let go of him and let out a curse. Iggy pulled him back into the house, and slammed the door shut, quickly locking it.

"Lock everything!" Iggy and Joey quickly rushed off, locking all of the doors and windows. They quickly regrouped at Joey's room, the room with the least windows. They brought their provisions and items into his room, preparing the room for the night. Lucky for them, Joey had paranoia of be preparedness, for almost every situation. He had flooding, earthquake, even volcano preparedness books. He also had been saving up to buy his own island in either Japan or the Philippines so he could build a fortress. He had a survival pack and a first aid kit in his room, ready at all times.

"You set up the windows, I got the door." Joey set up a small table at the locked door, with a vase on it. If anyone opened the door, the vase would be knocked over, and they'd hear it. Iggy set up camp in his room, pulling out blankets and settling on Joey's bed. Joey pulled out a bottle of water from their provisions and chugged it, as the adrenaline wore off. He remembered the note in his hand, so he took it out to read it.

I found that I want Joey instead of Ren. Come to the park at 11:00 in two days, and we'll switch them.

Will

Joey's cat Silver jumped up onto the couch, settling on Joey's lap. "It's a trap! There would be no way he'd want me over her, when all he'd talk about was her."

Iggy turned on the TV so they could relax a little. A breaking news story caught Iggy's eye. "Kidnapper on the Loose." Well at least the police will be willing to help them.

"Well, maybe we could get some help. I'll call Max and Fang, and the police, and we'll make a plan." Joey lied down on the couch, putting Silver over his face.

"Later though. I feel terrified right now. He almost had me! You wouldn't have been able to do much if there was a knife to my throat. Now for some cat therapy, because I need to relax, or I won't be able to sleep."

-It's kind of an author's note, but it feels like I put my characters through so much crap.-

"Max, Fang, I need you to help us."

It was the next day, finally. After hours of being unable to sleep, Joey had finally fitfully dozed off, using Silver as a mask. Iggy was up, thinking about his position with Will. He never did anything to Will, yet he wants to kill him! Well, running to the police was a little antagonizing. Finally, before the thoughts of an untimely death drove him mad, it became a reasonable time outside. So he called Max and Fang.

"We need your help. We need you to stay with us in our house until my parents come home." Iggy told them.

"Why?" Max asked.

"If you don't want to tell them, then I will. You notice that Ren's not here right now? Well she's been kidnapped by the same person on the news, Will Lewis, who kidnapped her the first time. To lure in Ren to him, he kidnapped me. Originally, he would have disappeared with Ren after releasing me, but then he found out that I was related to her. Now he wants me too. He almost had me yesterday, but I cut him. We need you to stay with us until the big confrontation tomorrow, because if you don't, then what will probably happen is that Iggy's going to get killed, and I'm going to be long gone, taken to an isolated area with a knife to my throat, and Ren and I will disappear forever." Joey replied, sitting up and taking Silver off of his face.

"Shit, of course we'll help. But we have to tell the police."

"That's a good idea. He probably hasn't thought of the cops yet, especially the news. If he does though, he'll get angry. Ren said he got pissed when he learned that Iggy told the police. Newscasters are idiots who are going to get Iggy killed. Nescients." Joey replied to Fang's remark.

"Now go back to sleep. We'll keep watch. I'd imagine you were scared shitless yesterday. Yes we can take care of ourselves Joey. We've worked with Iggy in the past."


End file.
